Broken Souls
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: Batman is having some problems and the main cause of them is a young vigilante who's trying to clean up the streets of Gotham, against his rules. The thing is she's doing things not exactly how he does. Truth be told, she's killing each and every criminal coming in her way. Not to mention, she's doing it for money or for the betterment of the city.
1. The beginning of the End

**A\N: Being bored to death and a fever is running so no school for me. I thought about writing this… Hope you enjoy. If you don't like OC story then please don't read or just don't review. Just don't do anything to make me have bad feelings; this fever is enough to get me killed DX**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own any of the characters except for my OC; you guys already know that right? This is the last time I'm gonna write this disclaimer thing-y for this strange fic I just came up with :\ **

Her body ached; she felt like she'd gotten herself hit by a truck, though the feeling was worse than that. Her blue eyes fluttered open, meeting nothing but darkness. A gasp left her lips as she pulled herself up. She clutched her head, her stick like fingers interlocking with her shoulder length wavy blonde hair. Her chest was heaving with great speed as her eyes darted across the room. Soon, she tasted the quite strange metallic flavor in her mouth and realization slapped her.

Her blue orbs widened as she looked around, fear spread across her pale face. A loud maniacal laughter filled the room and the girl screamed at the sight of two dead bodies lying in the corner. "Mommy! Daddy!" She cried out, running at the dead woman and man. But she stopped, clamping her hands on her mouth seeing that their heart and internal organs were ripped out if their lifeless bodies and a huge smile was carved on their faces with the help of a sharp knife.

That's when she saw a man; skin white as snow, green hair slicked back as his ruby red eyes landed on her.

"Aw, don't cry little one." He cooed, wiping the blood laced knife with the dead woman's hair. "You'll get your turn too." He said, smiling from ear to ear.

He took a step forward to her, licking his red lips when he heard a small cry. He snapped his head to her, confusingly.

She looked back, tears coming back to her eyes. "Please, please don't hurt my little brother." She seemed to beg. The smile on his face turned into an enormous grin. "No can't do, kiddo." He chuckled before running upstairs, following the sound of crying.

She ran after him, screaming to stop but the purple three piece- suited man payed her no notice. He reached a room; and he knew that the voice of the infant was coming from there.

Quickly, he kicked the door open, his eyes landing on the bundle of sheets on top of the mattress. "Come to Uncle J." He grinned, reaching for the baby. But the man was stopped when two small hands tugged the back of his shirt, yelling for mercy.

He whirled around before grabbing a fist full of blonde hair making the twelve year old girl cry out. Pulling her up, he slammed her body against the door before pulling out a napkin, wiping the blood stains from his shirt. He sent her a glare before turning his attention back to the infant. A devilish grin tugged his lips as he pulled the baby up with his right arm as the knife danced in his other hand.

"Sleep tight, don't let the clowns bite." He cooed, ready to plunge the knife into the young body.

The blonde girl got up, her eyes widening as she let out a blood curling scream. The Joker laughed, aiming the knife to the baby's chest when a something hard collided with his body, sending him flying to the other side. He cocked his head up, eyes filled with fury as he glared at the blonde girl but his lips twisted themselves into an 'O' shape.

The girl didn't look like what she was before, her once ocean blue eyes had turned to a deadly blood red, the end of her ears had gotten pointy and he could see red flames dancing on her pale palms; all in all she looked blood thirsty and quite ugly.

"Now, now let's not try to kill each other." He said, holding his hands up. "I know I killed your parents but a sweet girl like you wouldn't look good trying to kill me, now would you?" He smiled, getting up and dusting his clothes.

The girl hissed, grabbing his collar and slamming his head against the wooden drawer. A loud scream of 'help' was released from the Joker's mouth. But the blonde had other things in mind.

_~Broken Souls~_

She sat there, staring at her blood covered hands. She could hear the police sirens quite clearly. She sighed before smiling at her little brother whom was fast asleep. She reached for him, cherishing his cheek and ruffling his brown hair.

"Are you okay?" She heard someone say. "Of course, she's not okay you idiot!" Came another voice.

She cocked her head up only to find two boys standing infront of her. The boys stared back at her; one had bright blue eyes quite similar to hers while the other's was an emerald green. She blinked at them. They both looked like they belonged from a wealthy family. Her eyes swept over their expensive clothes before she glanced at herself.

Her blonde hair was greasy and dirty, her cheeks were pushed inside her face, she was so thin that it seemed if the air blew fast she might fall and her thin pink frock was tattered from various places. Her stick like fingers curled into her palms. _She was nothing compared to them._ A rush of anger passed through her body but she couldn't do anything. So the anger changed to sorrow which ended up in forming tears in her eyes. She cupped her face into her hands before sobbing in them.

The boys exchanged glances. The elder one which seemed to be thirteen crouched beside her while the other one did the same. "Hey, its gonna be okay." The blue-eyed boy assured the crying girl. "Yeah, the police have taken that stupid clown to Arkham. You're gonna be fine." The eleven year old said softly, patting her back.

A number of hiccups came out from her throat. "H-he never c-came." She cried out, tears slipping down her cheeks. The blue eyed boy gave her a confused look. "Who?" He inquired from her. She sobbed out the word. 'B-b-batmaaan…" She answered him. The green-eyed boy shot the other a surprised look. "Joker killed my mommy and daddy and he was going to—"She mourned.

Biting the insides of his cheeks, the ebony sitting at her right asked her. "What's your name?"

She looked at him. "Katherine Flynn."

The blue-eyed boy smiled. "Well, my name's Dick and this here is my little brother; Jason." Dick said, looking at the blonde. Kate blinked at him then Jason who was smirking. "Are you two the sons of Bruce Wayne?" She inquired expressions hardening. They both nodded in response.

More tears brimmed in her eyes as she felt more pathetic. Kate bit her lip, looking down at the concrete floor. Her thoughts began to wander off when Jason snapped her back to reality. "Is he your brother?" He questioned, pointing to the little baby. She smiled weakly at him. "What's his name and how old is he?" He beamed, eyes fixed on the sleeping body.

Jason rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Golden Boy here has a thing for cute things." He joked.

The blonde girl licked her lower lip before answering. "His names Blake Flynn and he's only three months old." She smiled at them. Before Dick could start another conversation, a man stepped infront of them. "Dick, Jason it's time to go." The man said to his adoptive sons. "Can't we stay for a little longer?" Jason asked, trying to copy the puppy dog eyes taught by his brother.

Bruce shook his head. "No we can't." He said before looking down at Kate.

"As for you Katherine, Jim is going to take care of you." He said softly to her. The blonde's eyebrows knitted together as she opened her mouth to reply. Just then a man in a police officer's uniform walked up to them.

He tossed a smile to the Wayne family before taking the girl's hand. "Come on. You and your brother are gonna go to the Gotham orphanage." Gordon said, scooping up Blake in his other arm. Kate scowled before looking up the man. "He never came." She said, voice sickly sweet.

Gordon gave her a confused look. "Who?"

The twelve year old frowned. "Batman." She answered.

Bruce felt a sharp stab in his chest as his sons gave him worried looks. The man bit his bottom lip as he saw Gordon take the two children away. Kate whipped her head, smiling. "Bye Dick, Bye Jason." She waved at the two boys who waved back with small smiles.

Bruce scowled deeply; he never came in time. He was the reason she was an orphan, he was the reason to her new miserable life. That's when something clicked his mind. When the police had come to the Flynn's house they had found the Joker bleeding badly and Kate sobbing at the corner of her room with her younger brother in her arms. _How did that happen?_

His trail of thoughts was broken by his elder son. "It isn't your fault Bruce." Dick looked up at his Guardian. "Yeah… You can't change the past." Jason added. Bruce sighed in response.

_~Broken Souls~_

Kate got in the car, adjusting in the comfy seat. Gordon handed her Blake before getting into his driving seat. Kate smiled at the little body, leaning forward and kissing its soft forehead with her dry lips. "Don't worry Blake." She cooed.

"As long as I'm here I'll protect you." She said as Blake snuggled his head into her chest. Kate looked outside, staring at the black clouds massing in the sky as rain began to pour down. "I'll protect you from all the monsters out there." She grimaced, clutching the baby a bit tightly when lightening illuminated the dark sky for a second. "That's my promise." She mumbled to him.

Gordon fixed his seat belt before groaning. "Great! It's starting to rain." He said glancing at the girl on the back seat who awarded him with a smile. Though, the man didn't notice when her blue eyes flashed a ruby red.

They began to drive in silence.

**A\N: So how was it? I hope it wasn't too boring. If you've got the time then do review. It'll make me feel better :D**


	2. A Demon?

**A\N: Hello. It gives me great pleasure to bring you all an update. Thanks to those who favorited and followed. Major thanks to those who reviewed ;) One more thing my lovely readers, English isn't exactly my first language so please feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes :)**

**FEEDBACK:  
Piggythelaw: **Lol. Creepy and cute ;) I'm happy I caught your attention. I feel great now. Thank you for reviewing, sweetie!

**Guest: **I have read your review at least nine times and no matter how many times I read it, I feel a hard stab in my chest. I completely understand what you said there, really I have. But I believe that this is Fanfiction and we can write what ever we imagine (me) and we are free to comment whatever we want (you). I'm sorry if you think my OC is typical and unoriginal. I'm even more sorry that you think my story is corny and cliché. But your words really broke my heart into a million pieces. I want to delete your review but I think I should have the courage to face a harsh criticizer.

As for your answer: Fangirls like Nightwing. That's why they pair their OCs with him. It's simple as that. Whenever I see a Robin\OC story on this fandom, I read it and enjoy it. Though, I feel quite bad for the poor authors or should I say Authoress, as I know that sooner or later they are going to get flamed just because of this pairing.

I love Young Justice. I love all it characters and I like being an OC writer. Of course, I pair them together. I don't like the pairing Chalant as you don't like Ocs as I'm a Dibs, Traught and Robstar shipper but you don't see me going on Chalant stories and flaming them. :( There are 15.7 K YJ stories out of which there are only 400 OC stories. I believe you can see which is more.

I don't want you or me to have bitter feelings for each other, I like making friends :) If you'd like, you can PM me and we can have a good fangirl or fanboy chat :D I'm doing it with a lot of Authors ;) I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings or anything. Please forgive me if I have. Stay Awesome!

**Guest:**Why thank you, dear. I'm happy you liked it. This chapter may help in answering your questions. I hope I'll keep up your interest. Thanks for your awesome feedback :D

**Your Majesty:**Thank you... It's alright. I've talked to the Guest :) Thanks again for reviewing.

**Pen Name Enter Here:** Thaaaaank you... Here's the new chap! P.S I like your pen name ;)

**Summer. Mainstonecotton** :THANK YOU! Don't worry, Jason is gonna play a major role ;D

**Anonymous:**Hmmm... I didn't exactly get what you're trying to say there. Any who thanks for reviewing! Stay Awesome!

**Deadpool:**Thank you, dear. I'm happy to get your attention. Hope you enjoy this chap :D

**HorsemanOTA:**Your review made me giggle ;) Thanks a ton. Here's another chapter.

**Hitboy 47:**Thank you and enjoy :3

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

A clap of thunder was soon followed by a shot of lightening in the sky, causing the young blonde to shiver. Gordon looked at the girl from the back mirror. Kate sat silently, Blake in her arms. The girl's face was expressionless. She seemed to be lost in thought.

Her mind kept drifting back, back where the Joker murdered her mother and father, back when she turned into that ugly monster and nearly ripped the madman's body apart. She was afraid, very afraid. She didn't know who she was. What she was. Her eyes snapped shut for a slight minute as she let out a deep breath. She needed to think. She needed to save her brother. She wasn't going to cripple like her family.

Gordon frowned as he got out of the car and walked up to a tall black gate. Pulling up his jacket, he passed the smoking security guard who tossed him a smirk. Gordon ignored him before reaching a huge grey door.

His wet finger pressed against the doorbell. A few seconds later, a woman came out. She looked to be in her late fifties; Tan skin, grey hair tied in a bun, wrinkle filled cheeks and not to mention her dark chocolate brown eyes.

She smiled at the Commissioner who didn't respond. "Why hello, Mr. Gordon. What owns me the pleasure to see you here?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips that were covered with a dark shade of red lipstick.

Gordon's features remained hard. "Miss. Pricks, I have some children with me." He answered. She looked at him, unamused. "Oh, where are they?" Miss. Pricks asked, her voice bitter.

The man gestured towards the car parked infront of the gate. "Well, get the poor babies here." She ordered. Gordon walked out from the sheltered place, jogging to his car.

He opened the door, startling Kate. "Come on Kate; let's get you and Blake in." He said to her. Kate gave him a nod. Gordon took off his jacket before wrapping it around the girl and the small infant she was carrying with her.

She got out of the car, walking into the old looking building. As she walked in, Kate could see the security guard quite clearly. _Maybe the difference between him and a crocodile was very less. _He narrowed his eyes at the twelve year-old before curling his lips into a smirk. Kate tightened the grip on Gordon's hand who smiled down at the girl.

Miss. Prick's lips pulled themselves into a huge grin. "Aw… she's so precious!" She cooed, ruffling Kate's wet hair. But her eyes landed on Blake her grin cracked into a frown. "Who is he?" She questioned, pointing at the baby. Gordon turned his attention to her.

"Well, Miss. Pricks, this here is Katherine Flynn and her little brother; Blake Flynn. Their parents have recently been killed by the Joker and both of them are to stay in your orphanage." He explained to her.

The grey-haired woman glared at the man. "Look Gordon, this here's a girls orphanage. Boys aren't allowed here." She hissed, her eyes darting from Gordon to Kate. Gordon sighed.

Running a hand through his wet hair, he answered her. "Look Ma'am. Kate only has her brother and I want them to stay together. Blake shall live here until he's old enough to take care of himself, do I make myself clear?"

Miss. Pricks narrowed her brown eyes at him before sighing in defeat. "You always get me to do things I don't like, don't ya Jim?" She smirked, purring slightly as her hands gravitated towards him.

Jim Gordon stepped back, away from her reach causing her to scowl. "Umm… yeah," He said, not liking what she had in mind. He had a family, he was happy. He didn't need anyone else except for his wife and daughter.

Gordon whipped his head to Kate, who looked quite disgusted by the woman's antics and ways. "Listen Kate," He gave her a small smile. "If you have any problems then just contact me. I'll be there." He assured her, squeezing her shoulder. Miss. Pricks quickly took Blake from the girl's arms as she gently patted her head.

Smiling down at Kate she said, "Don't worry, Mr. Gordon. I'll take care of her like she's my own daughter. Right baby?" She clicked her tongue, her voice smooth and sweet as honey.

Kate awarded her a smile.

The woman took the girl's hand as she walked her inside. As soon as Kate's foot stepped into the hallway, her nose crinkled. The atmosphere was thick and smelt highly of alcohol, not to mention there was high metal music coming from somewhere. Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened her mouth to question, "Miss Pricks—"

The girl was cut off by a hard slap to her right cheek.

Kate looked up, tears brimming in her eyes as she placed a hand on her right cheek that was throbbing badly. Miss. Pricks glared at her before pushing Blake into her arms.

Propping her hands on her hips she began. "Listen up, ya little shit. This here's an orphanage. Nobody's gonna take care of ya and ya'r lil brat here. Clear." She said her voice suddenly cocky. Kate began to whimper.

Miss. Pricks snorted. "And no cry'in here. You wanna live a happy life? Just follow ma orders and I guarantee I'll try not to make ya'r life a livin hell." She bent down to Kate's level, reaching for her face.

Her face was so close and a gasp left the blonde's lip as the woman dug her long nails into her pale cheeks. Kate felt her stomach drop as her nostrils got filled by the smell of whiskey coming from the woman's mouth. "Ya're supposed to call ma Mama P, understood or should I repeat?" Miss. Pricks deadpanned.

The twelve-year old nodded vigorously, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Miss. Pricks stood up, smiling. "Good," She said before bringing her hands to her mouth. She flew a loud screeching whistle. "Bertha! Get ya're sorry ass here and help ya're Ma!" She shouted loudly.

A moment later, Kate saw a girl running up to them and the little blonde's eyes widened at the girl's lack of clothing. She looked to be sixteen per say. The brunette gave the little blonde a smirk and Kate could guarantee she was drunk.

"What is it Mama P?" She asked, lazily. Miss. Pricks cracked her a smile. "Hmm… enjoy'in yourself? How's the man payi'n?" The woman inquired, smirking broadly.

Bertha smiled at her 'mother'. "He's okay Ma… Quite rich." She sang, clapping her hands and giving a laugh.

Her gaze shifted to Kate whose hold on Blake had tightened. "Do you wanna send her into?" She asked, licking her lips, her eyes wandering over the blonde's body. Miss. Pricks shook her head.

"Not yet… she's small. Everyone likes them, big and ripe." The woman smirked, winking. Bertha laughed even more.

She whirled around, grabbing Kate's arm. "I'll show you and you're brother's room." Bertha sneered, pulling Kate who didn't resist her touch. She couldn't fight, she was too weak.

Bertha lead her through the halls and Kate kept muttering prayers for the safety of herself and her brother. Soon, they reached a door. Quickly, she turned open the knob and threw Kate inside.

Before closing the door, Bertha tossed a smile. "Don't get too comfortable. We all get our turns; you'll get you're too… when you're ready." She blew her a kiss before giggling like a maniac and slamming the door shut.

Kate's mind went blank for a second. She couldn't believe what just had happened. In the next second, Kate placed Blake on the worn out mattress before throwing herself over it. She began to beat and cry. She beat at it, beat at it and beat at it. She sobbed, sobbed until her eyes went puffy red.

She was going to die here. She screamed, thrashed and she knew nobody hear her over the loud music and wooing coming from outside. Blake's eyes opened before he too began to cry.

Spinning on her heel, Kate walked up to her little brother. She took him gently in her arms before sitting on the bed. She pressed her lips to his forehead, staring at his hazel brown eyes. "Shh… Blake…" She said, whimpers coming out from her throat. "It's gonna be okay… I'm here…" She mourned.

_They were going to die._

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

It was quite at the Wayne House. Too quite, to be exact. Bruce glanced up from his soup to his two sons. Both were busy in eating, though there were no arguments going on tonight. Bruce knew Dick and Jason quite well. Both had a thing for fighting with each other in every stage of life. The blue-eyed man looked at his first son; Dick. The Romanian boy was lost in deep though as he took small bites from his food.

The man's eyes shifted to Jason. The boy was not talking. He talked a lot. Jason's mouth was moving, confirming the man that he was chewing something but his bright green eyes were fixed on the table as his eyebrows were knitted together.

Bruce knew what he was thinking, infact he knew what they were all thinking. Now, Bruce wasn't a telepath neither was he a Martian but living with his sons and having bat training for years he could easily detect someone's thoughts.

"It's our entire fault." He heard Dick say.

He cocked his head up along with Jason, both eyes fixed on the thirteen year old. "We shouldn't have gone on vacation. It's our fault that her parents got killed by Joker. We made a huge mistake to leave Gotham for only a week." The young boy grimaced.

His Father stared at him as Jason scowled. Bruce sighed. "It isn't anyone's fault." He began.

It wasn't their fault. It was _his _fault. He had left for Florida with his two sons for a small break that was highly inspired from Alfred, Leslie, Clark and some of his fellow partners. Everyone thought that he needed rest as Batman and Bruce Wayne. They said Gotham wouldn't destroy itself for only a week's time. They were right. Gotham didn't destroy itself. It destroyed the lives that lived within her.

And he had ripped away a girl's childhood.

They were coming back home from the airport. They had a lovely time in Florida, he had enjoyed the most as his sons were smiling and laughing through the whole trip. Bruce could still remember when their car passed a house, police cars parked around it. The man had gotten worried so he slipped out from the car, telling his sons not to come out as he tried to investigate the crime.

Dick and Jason had awarded him with dumb looks and he knew they were gonna come with him. So he took them into. At first, it was hard to get rid of the number of police men that wanted him to stop from entering the crime scene but nobody could stop The Batman, now could they?

There he had learnt how young Katherine's parents got killed by The Joker and how the police was late to save them. He felt his heart tie itself in a tight knot. Another child had lost her loved ones because of the psycho clown. He'd found Dick and Jason consoling Kate and then he saw Gordon take her and her baby brother away.

The man shook his head, the memory fading away. Bruce got up from his seat, excusing himself when the eleven year old questioned.

"Aren't we gonna go on patrol tonight?" Jason asked as Dick rolled his eyes. "You mean me and Bruce go on patrol." Dick smiled as Jason narrowed his eyes at him.

Bruce sighed. "No, we're not gonna go on patrol tonight. Go and get some sleep you two." He said, walking away from them.

The boys let out groans.

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

He sat in his seat, his masked eyes peering at the massive screen infront of him. Batman took a sip from his now empty mug before his fingers began to tap on the bat-computer's keyboard.

An old man walked in. In his hands was a kettle, steam coming out from its nose. "More coffee Master Bruce?" Alfred asked walking up to him.

Batman shifted in his seat, holding his cup up. "Yes, Alfred." The old butler nodded before pouring in the hot liquid into the empty cup.

Alfred paced the kettle back on the silver tray he was carrying with himself. "Something bothering you, Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired in his British accent as his grey eyes landed on the caped crusader.

The Dark Knight mumbled. "No, nothing." He answered.

And then curiosity got to him. He began to open various files of people that lived in Gotham when he typed a name '_Katherine Flynn_' He typed down the name.

A large file popped up on the enormous screen with the picture of a young blonde girl with brilliant blue eyes. He moved his cursor to it before giving a small click.

Various information began to run on the screen. The girl's name, place of birth, parents name, each and every detail. Batman began to read it, not missing anything when he came across something bizarre.

Katherine's Father was a psychiatrist in Arkharum Asylum. He was given the chance to try some tests on The Joker, in the hope of curing the madman. As The Dark Knight had thought, Mr. Flynn failed bitterly. He was fired from his job and in a few months he and his family were living a miserable life with poverty coming in with open arms.

Batman frowned under his cowl as he read more. A year after getting fired from Arkharum Mr. Flynn had tried various jobs but his efforts didn't bear fruit. Three months ago, his wife gave birth to a baby boy; Kate's younger brother: Blake.

Today was the day her parents had died as the Clown Prince of Crime wanted to have some _fun _with his old doctor, leaving the twelve year old alone with her brother in such a cruel world.

Batman leaned back in his chair. That explained why The Joker had gotten to their house, it had helped but now the girl was safe. She was safe in the Gotham Orphanage.

The caped man felt his eyelids drop for a second, he needed to sleep. Giving a sigh, he moved the cursor to close the opened file when he saw something that surprised him quite much.

In Katherine's bio there was a block labeled as species. He zoomed in to have a closer look. It had the words 'half human half demon' written in it in quite small words in a way that it was quite difficult to read.

Batman quirked a hidden eyebrow. _That didn't make any sense? What did it meant by half demon?_

Frowning, the man opened it and he was surprised by the discovery. Katherine's grandmother was a demon… A demon… and the girl had somehow inherited the power.

The Dark Knight scowled. That's how she had taken down the Joker. That's how she had protected herself and her brother. This was not something to be happy about. Kate was dangerous and she could be deadly.

His scowl deepened even more, he needed to check up on her. He needed to perform a blood test. Batman's lips brought themselves into a straight line.

_This wasn't good._

Batman pulled down his cowl before rubbing his temples. He needed to investigate.

**A\N: I hope you liked it! If you did then drop a review, it makes me smile :-) I promise to respond. To those who asked about my fever, thank you for your concern. I feel great now :D Next chapter will be more interesting. **

**Thank you for taking the time and reading! **


	3. Teddy Bears and Promises

**A\N: Hello dearies. I have come with an update :D Really sorry to those who're waiting for a 'Life of Death' update. I'm just not in the mood to update it right now :P Lol. I have other stories too you know! Ahem.**

**FEEDBACK TIME:**

**Lord-of-Change: **Why thank you! Great to hear that you find Kate interesting :D As for those questions: As you see Gotham Orphanages are sort of like that. (Best example from Dick and Jason) So, I just went with the flow :P The info was there for a reason. Kate's family was really poor so none of them exactly knows about that, not even Kate. I don't know why but I laughed at your review. Any who, I hope that clears things up or you can always ask me more : )

**Guest: **Your review was harsh but I guess you were right in your point of view. Our hearts are cleared; that's what matters most! :3 It's alright, I forgive you. Dude, you already convinced me :P Lol. You're a girl? Well, you're not an author so maybe that's why you don't understand the feelings of the Authoresses who get flamed. I have a male OC story : ) Don't worry, he isn't paired with Dick ;P Yup! We'll get there eventually :D Thanks for reviewing, sweetie!

**Your Majesty: **First off, love the name you use. Second, thank you. Third, I'm not gonna tell whose Kate gonna get paired with :P It's gonna be a surprise and I won't give spoilers ;)

**HorsemanOTA: ** *Grins* Thank you! Please, you're making me blush! :P Yeah, things are gonna get rougher for Kate. : ) Thanks for reviewing!

**Piggythelaw: **Thaaaaaaanksss… *Eats cookies* Yummmmmmmy! *hands you box of chocolates* these are for you! ;)

**PainInSilence:** Thanks for reviewing, dear! Here's the update! P.S Love your pen name. ;)

**IsaBean: **Aw, your making me blush! Thanks. Happy to see you like Kate. *Gives evil laugh* Yeah… Freaky huh? Here's the new chap. Thanks again!

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

Cold.

The water was so cold.

The cold water poured down on her, clearing the dirt and filth from her body. The little blonde rubbed her sore arms, detecting the blue and purple bruises marked on it. A hiccup escaped from her throat as her tears got mixed with the icy water pouring down her face. With slow speed, she cleaned herself, flinching when her small boney fingers landed on a bad bruise.

Bruises; so many of them covered her body. She'd gotten them recently last night and she had learned her lesson that denying Mama P's orders was something she would regret doing next time.

She was knocked out from her thoughts when she heard the door open. Her body began to tremble as she hesitantly peered outside from behind the curtain which hid the rest of the dignity she had left.

Kate's icy blue eyes were filled with fear as she looked at Bertha who held some clothes in her hands. The brunette began.

"Hey blondie!" Berth yelled, chewing on a bubble gum and glaring at the blonde girl behind the curtain.

The sixteen year old threw the clothes aside before walking back to the door. "Hurry up and get dressed. Mama P needs you with her in the next ten minutes." Bertha yelled, closing the door before stopping.

She could hear the water stop. "Oh and don't forget to bring the little brat with ya." Bertha added, slamming the door shut.

Kate bit her lower lip as she walked out from the shower and wrapped an old yellow towel around herself. Quickly, she picked up the new clothes Bertha had thrown inside. Her eyes examined the blue hoodie and black cargo pants for a second when something clicked her mind.

_Why was she given new and better clothes to wear all of a sudden?_

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

Kate was confused, really confused. She jogged to Miss. Prick's office, passing by other girls who awarded her with glares or new nicknames and she could feel her nostrils flare a little because of the strong stench of alcohol.

She didn't care though. She'd gotten used to it after a month of staying here. Even more, she had realized that crying over things never helped. It was a waste of time; it wasn't like that breaking a few tears would make her family come back or help her escape this synonym of hell nor would it kill _The Joker_.

The last _two words_ made her teeth grind together and her nails dig into her palms. A large amount of hatred ran through her veins and made her growl. She could hear him; she could hear him in her head; the insane laughter, the screams of her parents, the shots, the splattering of blood, the collapsing of human bodies and the cracking of two skulls.

The blonde stopped her ears, mentally begging to stop her brain from replaying the awful memories.

_It was too painful._

Increasing her pace, Kate entered Miss. Prick's office as she got ready for anything new. The blue eyed girl was surprised to see Blake in Miss. Prick's arms and she was even more surprised that his old worn out clothes were replaced by new ones.

The woman tossed her a smug smirk. "Ya're here." She said a bit too cheerfully before glancing at the clock. "And exactly on time." She said, the smirk turning into a grin.

"Good, or else ya were in for a hard slap." She added.

Kate swallowed before opening her mouth. "Is-is everything okay?" She asked, carefully.

Miss. Prick's shot her a glare. "Say the full sentence."

A cold shiver ran down her spine. "Is everything alright, Mama P?" Kate repeated, her voice not stuttering this time. Miss. Prick nodded.

The silver haired woman walked up to her before pushing Blake in her arms. "Some people are coming to see ya and ya've to be on yar _best _behavior." Miss. Pricks told her.

Cocking her head up from her little brother, Kate gave Miss. Pricks a puzzled look.

She didn't know she had someone who'd like to meet her. Truth be told, she only remembered her old grandmother when she was only two. She only had remembered her granny whom had an unknown death. She didn't know anyone else in the family.

If someone from her family was _actually_ going to come and meet her, she wouldn't hesitate in telling them about the orphanage and the way its keepers were using it. Maybe that _someone _would take her home and she and her brother would live a happy life.

Distracted in her thoughts, Kate didn't see the way Miss. Pricks was studying her features. Though, she did notice when the nose of a hand gun was placed on her right temple.

Kate's lower lip began to quiver.

Miss. Pricks narrowed her eyes. "Listen to me carefully and listen to me close. Whoever is gonna come here. You are **not **going to be a little bitch and tell them how much** love **you are getting here. Understand or should I repeat?" The woman whispered as softly as she pressed the gun harder to her temple.

The twelve-year old pulled Blake closer to herself. "Y-yes Mama P." She answered, squeezing her eyes shut.

Miss. Prick smirked as she placed a hand on her hip. "Don't tell them anything or else I'll shoot you and your brother's freaki'n brains out." She threatened, walking up to her desk.

A small cry left Kate's lips before she began to collect herself. Miss. Pricks looked at her over her shoulder before she smiled. She pulled out a cigarette as she lightened it up.

"Ya know what blondie? I think ya've got potential so stick around with me and you may learn a few things." Miss. Pricks said, pressing the cigarette to her crimson red lips and exhaling smoke.

Crystal blue eyes looked up at the brown eyed woman with wonder. Kate stared as Miss. Pricks grin grew and she winked at her.

_I could always use an apprentice_, Miss. Pricks thought to herself.

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

Pushing back a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, Kate observed the room. It was a simple guest room with a large table, four green comfortable sofas and a dark green carpet. It was mainly used for visitors; now wonder there was any smell of smoke or wine. Kate cocked her head up at the fluorescent lights that enlightened the room before looking down at her younger brother.

Blake stared back at her with his hazel brown eyes before giving out a yawn. Kate couldn't help but find it adorable. She began to rock him in her arms. He was sleepy, she could tell. Kate gave a sigh, thinking when her _visitors _would come.

As if on cue, she heard some noises coming from outside. The noises sounded familiar. Her ears perked up as she judged the noises as arguments when suddenly the door flung open revealing two boys about her age.

_Dick and Jason were fighting again._

"Give that to me." Jason ordered, trying to snatch the black bag that his elder brother held.

Dick shook his head. "Nah uh! Bruce said that I get to give it to her." The ebony rolled out his tongue at the younger boy.

Jason growled in response. "No, he didn't!"

"Yes, he did."

"No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did."

"No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did."

"No, he didn't."

The two raven haired boys bickered badly, not noticing the quizzical look being sent their way by the blonde_. Why were they here?_

Just then a man walked in. Bruce glared at his two sons who were trying to kill each other. He then said something to them in a language unknown to Kate but she could tell that it was Romani.

"Va voi doi opri lupta? Se comporte!" The man scolded them. Dick and Jason gave out huffs before glaring at each other. "A inceput sa-l!" Dick said, pointing at the green-eyed boy who scowled at him.

Bruce glared at the thirteen year old who awarded him with a dumb look. Sighing, the man turned to Kate who sent him the same look Dick had given him.

Giving out a deeper sigh, Bruce tried to talk to her when Dick beat him to it. "Kate! How are you?" Dick smiled, walking up to the blonde before enveloping her in a friendly hug.

Kate felt uncomfortable by the action but she smiled at him. In the blink of an eye, Dick had pulled Blake away from her.

"How's Blake?" He cooed at the young infant who stared at the boy with big brown eyes.

Jason shook his head, muttering a small 'idiot' with it before walking towards the girl. "Hey Kate." He smiled at her.

"Umm… hey." She responded unsurely.

Bruce gave a frown as he sat on one of the couches. "Hello Katherine. How are you?" He inquired from her.

Kate stared at them. She didn't know why they were all here unless Bruce Wayne was her long lost Uncle. _Yeah right! _She mentally rolled her eyes at the thought.

"We're here to see how you are doing." Bruce said, not knowing how to start the conversation.

Dick gave his blue orbs a roll at his Father's weak attempt. He turned to Bruce before handing Blake to him. "Isn't he cute, Bruce?" Dick grinned at him.

Bruce gave him the infamous bat glare, mentally asking him that why he had handed Blake to him?

Suddenly his cell phone began to vibrate. Pulling Blake up on one arm as he was a sack of potatoes Bruce picked his phone up. "Hello, this is Bruce Wayne." He said in his monotone voice.

The blue-eyed man got up from his seat as he began to walk around the room talking with his client and rocking Blake in his left arm.

Jason sighed before taking a seat infront of Kate. "So… how's it hanging?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Fine. You?" She answered.

Dick took a seat beside Jason, adjusting the black bag with him. He turned his attention to the blonde who was talking to Jason at the moment. Soon, the three began to talk. The conversation was simple but he couldn't help but feel that the girl looked uneasy and confused the whole time.

Jason could feel it too. He could tell that she was forcing herself to act normal.

"Okay Kate, we want to ask you something?" Jason grimaced. Kate blinked at him.

Dick continued. "Yeah, it's really important." He told her.

The twelve-year old's eyebrows knitted together as she gave a small nod. "Is this place treating you well?" Jason asked her solemnly.

She remained silent.

"Kate, please tell us we can help." Dick tried to buck her up. "We've been to Gotham Orphanages and trust us we didn't have exactly a good experience." He added.

The blonde resisted the urge to cry out and scream what this place was like. She wanted to tell them that she was going to die here. She wanted to scream out to them but then she remembered the gun placed roughly on her head.

'_Don't tell them anything or else I'll shoot you and your brother's freaki'n brains out.'_

Miss. Pricks voice rang in her ears making her seal her lips shut. Biting down her bottom lip, Kate stared at the blue and green eyes looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah, it's great here. But they could use a new recipe for soup." She joked, smiling at them.

Satisfaction seemed to appear on their faces as they smiled at her. "Don't worry they'll fix that." Jason chuckled leaning against his seat.

His elder brother joined in. "Yeah! They'll fix that sooner or later." Dick laughed. In return, Kate forced a smile, biting back tears.

A moment of awkward silent, Kate asked them. "So, is he dead yet?" She inquired.

"Who?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"The Joker, that's who," Kate responded. Realization seemed to slap Dick's and Jason's face as they stared at her, bug eyed. Slowly, Jason opened his mouth when…

All of a sudden Dick gave his head a slight slap. "Hello Megan! We brought something for you." He grinned, reaching out for the black bag.

Kate raised an eyebrow at Jason who mouthed the word 'crazy' to her.

Unzipping the bag, Dick pulled out something. "We got these for you." He beamed placing two small teddy bears infront of her.

The blonde's eyebrows rose at the two brown teddy bears; one had a sparkling blue bow tie while the other had a green one.

"I bought them." Dick stated proudly, grinning like a madman. Kate smiled but before she could reply Jason began to talk.

"Yeah, but it was my idea." Jason smirked, glancing at Dick. "One's for you and one's for Blake. You can take whichever you like." Jason grinned at her, his eyes holding mischief.

Dick snorted.

Kate grinned at them. "Thank you." She smiled, looking down at the teddy bears before picking the _green_ bow tie one. "I think I'll keep this one." She cocked her head at them, squeezing the fluffy toy to her chest.

Though, Kate's eyebrows furrowed when she saw Jason shoot Dick a toothy grin and in return Dick scowled at him before picking up the _blue_ bow tied teddy bear.

"Don't you like this one?" Dick questioned her, raising the teddy bear up to his eye level making her clearly see the resemblance between the blue bow tie and his crystal blue eyes.

Kate blinked at them before a small crimson blush appeared across her face.

A bubble of laughter escaped her lips, making the two boys confused. Kate, however, kept laughing. She got the _game_ the two were trying to play with her.

She bit her lip, stopping herself from laughing more and she just realized that it had been a month she hadn't laughed like that.

Smiling from ear to ear, she took the teddy from Dick. "I think I'll keep them both." She said, still smiling. Dick grinned in response as Jason crossed his arms over his chest, smirking playfully.

"But what about Blake?" Jason pointed out. Kate tossed him a cheeky grin. "He'll have to share them with me." She answered him.

"And I know exactly what to name them." She said to the two who sent her amused looks.

"I'll name this one _D_." She gestured towards the blue bow tied teddy bear. "And this one; _J_." She pointed to the green bow tied teddy bear. "Together, I'll call them DJ." She laughed, her eyes giving a sparkle.

The boys' cheeks flushed red as they looked at her sheepishly; knowing well that she'd figured the whole thing out.

"I hope that clears things up for you." Bruce said into his cell phone before hanging up. Giving out a deep sigh, he turned around, his gaze landing on his sons who were… _blushing?_

_Did he miss something?_

Ignoring their flaring cheeks, Bruce sat on the side sofa before lying Blake down gently who had fallen asleep in the man's arms.

"Katherine, I want to ask you something?" He said to her.

"We'd already asked her, Bruce." Came Jason's voice. Bruce gave a nod.

He turned his gaze to Kate. "Do you remember something?" He asked her.

"Remember what?" Kate cocked her head at him.

Bruce didn't notice the two teddy bears she was holding. "When The Joker killed your parents. Do you remember how he got in the bleeding state afterwards?" He questioned her, his Batman mode turning on.

Kate felt her throat go dry from the question. "No, no I don't." She answered, slowly.

Bruce frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

She lied with confidence. Of course, she remembered. She remembered it all. She could see the memory replay in her mind; her anger reaching its limit, her turning into that hideous monster, the screams of the clown and the slow ripping of flesh. _Oh God…_

Kate's gaze settled on the man before her. "Well, there was a light and the next thing I know the Joker is bleeding and whimpering in the corner of the room."

Bruce gave her a doubtful look but Kate's gaze didn't waver. She was lying, she was lying with confidence. She didn't want to be sent to Arkham or a laboratory to be tested on. She couldn't leave her brother. Her powers were going to be a secret, only limited to her.

Seeing that the girl remain firm on her answer, Bruce felt a bit relieved. But he stared at her, observing her facial expressions.

_As far as he knew, she didn't even know she was a demon… he didn't even know how right he was though._

After a small staring match Bruce's attention shifted to his eldest son. "Dick, give me the bag." He said to him.

Dick, hurriedly, gave it to his Guardian. Bruce turned his attention to the blue-eyed blonde who was looking at them with worry.

"Now Kate, I want you to give me something…" Bruce said, softly.

Kate swallowed the lump forming in her throat, nodding.

That's when Bruce pulled out an empty syringe from the black bag. Kate felt her heart miss a beat.

Dick and Jason exchanged unimpressed looks. Their adoptive Father began. "I want you to give me blood for a CBC." Bruce gave a small smile as he fixed the needle on top of the syringe.

"N-no." Kate said, trembling with fear. "Stay a-away from m-me." She warned as her muscles began to tense.

"Oh it wouldn't hurt. Just trust me will y—" Bruce was cut off.

"**I don't trust you**." Kate spat out.

Dick looked at Jason who shrugged in response, looking at Bruce. The man's eyes narrowed as his lips brought themselves into a straight line. He needed the blood to verify if she was a demon or not and if she didn't let him, he'll have to use force.

Jason sighed before looking over Kate. "Hey, it doesn't hurt and we're trying to help you here so will you cooperate or what?" He said, green eyes looking straight at blue ones.

Dick stepped in. "Yeah, just relax. It'll be okay."

The blonde stared at them, thinking to scream if anything was done against her will. "Trust us." Jason assured her with a smile spread across his lips.

She looked at them. Something made her believe the two, something helped her trust them.

Kate looked up at Bruce who held the syringe in his hands. Collecting her bravery, she extended her arm as she rolled up her sleeve. "Alright but please don't make it hurt too much." She told him.

Bruce sent Jason and Dick impressed looks and in response he was awarded with grins and smirks.

Applying a cold liquid over her shoulder making the girl shiver, Bruce took her small hand in his larger hand. He pricked her skin by the needle of the syringe, drawing in ruby red blood.

Surprisingly, Kate found his touch soft and gentle and it didn't hurt at all. The blood sample being taken, she quickly pressed a bandage to her arm before pushing down her sleeve, hiding the bruises that had began to cover it.

"Now was that that bad?" Jason's voice rang against her ears making her smile. Dick grinned as he patted her back as if saying good job.

Bruce had gotten what he had came for so after a small conversation (that really involved Jason and Dick chattering with Kate) he told them that it's time to go.

The twelve year old frowned hearing that. She didn't want any of them to leave. Dick and Jason nodded, getting up from their seats.

"We'll try to visit you every month." Dick smiled, pulling the girl in to a hug who she didn't return and pressing a kiss to Blake's cheek.

"We'll keep in touch." Jason smirked and to the blonde's surprise he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist, giving her a small hug that surprisingly she returned.

Bruce gave her hair a ruffle. "Take care Katherine. If you ever need anything you know who to call." He tossed her a smile.

After goodbyes were exchanged the door was closed, leaving a slightly less sad Kate. She turned her head to her baby brother. "They were kinda nice." She told the four month old baby.

Sighing, she got off the couch, picking up Blake and her new teddy bears i.e Dj and walked to Miss. Pricks's office. Though when she was about to knock at the door she stopped.

Spinning on her heel, she walked to her room instead and for some unknown reasons the alcohol in the atmosphere and the loud metal music didn't bother her.

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

Typing on his computer, Batman sat in the bat cave with a cup of coffee resting at his right. Not to mention, his two sons were with him. Dick was in his Robin costume as he stood beside his mentor, his masked eyes glued to the screen while Jason was leaning against the wall, a chocolate bar in his hand.

"So… you think she's a demon?" Robin asked, trying to absorb the strange information he had gotten from his mentor.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I think he's taken too much coffee lately." The eleven year old said, munching on his chocolate bar.

Batman didn't respond, he was waiting for the results.

The emerald-eyed boy continued. "I mean how the hell can she be a demon? Demons don't even exist!" He exclaimed.

"She's a half demon, partially human," Came Batman's solemn voice.

Robin whipped his head to Jason whose mouth was covered with the sweet treat. "Demons are real but it's the first time I actually met one." The boy said as Jason cleaned his mouth with his sleeve.

"She's too _nice_ to be a demon." Jason muttered loud enough for them to hear.

A devilish smirk lit up Robin's face. "Oh, so that means you _like_ her?" He smirked as his younger brother glared at him.

"Do _you_?" Jason countered, smirking.

Robin narrowed his eyes at him, opening his mouth to shoot a snappy comment when Batman cut him off.

"The results are here." The caped crusader stated pressing a few keys as a large file came on the enormous screen. Robin began to read it out loud.

Jason again rolled his green orbs. "See, I told you she isn't a demon."

Batman scowled. The reports were clear. He was wrong that made Kate's comments true. But why then did her bio read half-demon? Maybe someone was joking around or it could have been an accident.

The caped man, however, sighed. At least, he wouldn't have to keep an eye on her anymore.

Robin scratched his chin. "I guess we were wrong huh? I'm not feeling whelmed."

Jason rolled out his tongue at him. "Hey dick head. You didn't answer my question." He said, grinning.

The Boy Wonder sent him an unamused look. "I asked you first." He smirked at him.

And before the conversation was about to turn into a fight Batman got up from his seat. "Come Robin. Gotham needs us." The Dark Knight said walking away as his cape swished in the air.

The thirteen year old stuck his tongue out at Jason who growled in response. "To the batmobile!" Robin cheered, fist pumping the air as he followed his mentor.

Jason huffed before cocking his head up and looking at the Bat signal presented in the dark sky.

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

Kate placed her little brother on the worn out mattress before accompanying him with her teddy bears.

She smiled, reaching forward and ruffling her younger brother's hair. "Maybe… the world isn't filled with dark monsters after all?" She thought out aloud.

Running a hand through her blonde hair, Kate remembered Miss. Pricks's sentence. 'Stick around with me; you might learn a few things.'

She bit her tongue, thinking. She'd seen Miss. Prick fight and she'd seen how everyone was afraid from her. She could learn, maybe just maybe, and then she might clear the dirt away from this world.

She tilted her head up, peering outside the metal bar window, staring at the big bat sign in the sky.

Her blood began to boil and a growl left her throat. He didn't know anything, he was weak. He was pathetic. He couldn't save her or her parents. He wasn't enough. He didn't know how to perform a job. He was not wanted.

_Batman…_

She thought, her chest getting filled with hatred. Kate looked up at the Bat signal, her eyes glaring daggers.

"Things will have to change." She said, her eyes not leaving the signal for a single moment.

Her eyes changed from the sapphire blue to ruby red.

"Ten years, ten years I give you and if you fail to make Gotham any better then I'll do things my way and it might get messy." Kate bit out; her jaw clenched and her nails digging into her palms.

_Ten years…_

**A\N: Did you like it? Next chap is gonna be a surprise! If you have the time then please do review! It'll let me in your thoughts. I'll give you a virtual chocolate bar Jason was eating ;) **

**If there are any grammar or spelling errors then don't hesitate to inform me. English isn't my first language so I might have done something wrong : ) **

**To those who are waiting for Kate to go all vigilante don't worry. She'll be breaking skulls soon :P Lol and to those who have asked whom she's gonna get paired with; I'm not going to answer. It's gonna be a surprise! XD I might change her love interest if some people thrive for one ;)**

**Sorry about the LONG Author note, hope you guys won't be mad :D**

**Thanks for reading, dears! **


	4. Ten Years

**A\N: Hi guys. M' back with an update. Sorry if this is late. :D If this chapter confuses you, please don't hesitate to ask. : )**

* * *

**FEEDBACK:**

**Guest: **Yeah… I guess you can say that. I can't say anything about slash fics but I think it's up to one if they want to read something or not. Lol, I was just messing with you ;) You aren't a flamer, you're just helping people to make better OCs. Friendly advice my friend, try to be a little sweet when you do that :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Animegal1357: **Thank you, dear!

**Your Majesty: **Thanks! I'm not gonna tell!

**Pen Name Enter Here: **Lol, I'm still not gonna say anything ;P Thanks for reviewing.

**HorsemanOTA: **Oh I hope I won't disappoint you :D Yup, you're gonna like this chap :D Thanks for reviewing!

**PainInsilence: **This is the mere beginning of scary *Gives evil laugh*

**Piggythelaw: **Welcome dear. Lol, happy you liked the teddy bear reference. XD Why thank you :3 Here's a new chappie!

**Lord of Change: **M' sorry if I confused you. Things will get clearer (hopefully) :P Thanks you!

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

**Year 2011:**

He was going to be alright. She knew he would. He wouldn't leave her would he? He couldn't. He'll never. She was living for him. Her each and every breath was for him. She'd promised him. She wouldn't break her promise no matter what happened. She would always protect her brother.

Kate looked up at the huge creamy white doors, her ocean blue eyes trying to find any signs of her younger brother. She took a deep breath, praying silently. She swung her legs, sitting on a blue bench as doctors and surgeons passed the thirteen year old blonde.

It had been one year she had been staying at the Gotham Orphanage for Girls. Her body was now covered with different bruises of different colors. If someone could see them; they would say as if a rainbow had vomited on her, leaving her with painful colored marks.

But she didn't care about herself now. Her eyes glanced at the simple calendar that hung on the side wall. The words: 25th December written on it in bold red letters. Tears brimmed in her eyes which she quickly fought back. She didn't have time to celebrate the holiday, not like this.

She could vaguely remember calling Mr. Wayne. The call was attended by someone with a lovely British accent and she could see herself back there; crying into the phone, telling the man that she needed to speak with Bruce Wayne as she had a huge emergency.

When asked what happened, she answered that her brother was having a bad fever for the past three weeks and he wasn't recovering. He was only a year old.

Thankfully, Mr. Wayne had sent them to a hospital where Blake was being treated. She remembered it. She remembered it all.

And now here she was, sitting on a bench inside the hospital, worried sick for her brother as she heard carols being sung outside in the cold snow.

Suddenly, the door opened making two boys clear in her view; boys she hadn't seen for the past _six_ months.

_It's funny, _she thought. _How people forget about you._

She cocked her head slightly, staring at them. The boy with the vibrant blue-eyes walked forward before enveloping her in a tight hug.

"How are you, Kate?" Dick smiled, pulling away from the blonde whose eyes were now puffed and nose pink from weeping.

"M' good. How're you?" Kate answered, copying his attitude but her appearance didn't go well with it.

That's when her eyes landed on the other boy who tossed her a smile. The twelve year old walked to them. "Hey, Kate. How's it going and how's Blake?" Jason inquired, smiling at the girl.

Kate frowned in response.

Jason's eyebrows rose and before he could further question her Dick butted in. "Is Blake alright?" Dick asked, worriedly.

The blonde shook her head.

"What happened to him? Is he alright?" Dick's worry began to rise at Kate's quietness.

Kate gave a sigh. "He's been having a fever for at least three weeks. He's sick. He can't even eat anything properly." She replied.

"How long have you been here?" Jason questioned, solemnly. "About an hour I guess," Kate said.

The silent atmosphere was cracked when two rings filled it up. Kate couldn't help but be amused when Dick and Jason answered their smartphones.

Dick scratched the back of his head as he talked. "I'm so sorry Zee but I can't get to the cave right away, a friend of mine is in a problem and I need to help."

Kate's gaze then shifted to Jason who shared a quite resemblance with his elder brother. "Look Donna, I can't come. I know its Christmas but I can't… I'll make it up to you." He talked into his expensive Smartphone.

The girl watched them with interest. She began to examine them this time. Dick was slightly taller than his brother; with bright blue eyes and a charming attitude. Jason, however, was a bit rough in her point of view; with his sparking green eyes and rebellious attitude. It had been a year since her parents were killed and six months since she had known the two boys.

Her flow of thoughts was interrupted when the two ravens turned their attention to her.

"Sorry about that…"Dick laughed, crouching beside her as Jason leaned against the wall, smiling.

Kate offered them a weak but sorry smile. "I'm sorry that I ruined your guys Christmas."

The two gave awarded her with frowns. "It's not like that." Jason said, taking the seat on her left. "You're our friend. And friends help each other." He added, tossing a friendly smile.

The blonde smiled back.

A thought clicked her then. "Where is Bruce?" She raised an eyebrow. Dick smirked. "He's off to see Blake's doctor. He'll be here soon."

As if on cue, a man walked in from the door. His gaze landed on the two teens and twelve year old. "Hello Katherine. It's been a while." Bruce said, looking down at the blonde.

"I guess it has." She grinned, slightly.

Suddenly, the two white doors opened as an old woman entered the room wearing a lab coat. Her steely grey eyes settled on them before she began. "Are you Blake Flynn's Guardian?" She inquired from Bruce.

The blue-eyed man shook his head. "No but I'm taking care of the child as for now."

Kate stood up from her seat. She cocked her head up, locking her blue eyes on the woman. "Is everything okay?" She asked, worriedly.

The doctor shook her head, frowning. "I'm really sorry to say that the patient has been diagnosed with blood cancer." Her voice was merely a whisper.

Dead silence spread in the room, thickening the atmosphere. The Doctor received shocked looks from all of them.

Bruce finally asked. "Are you sure?" He questioned, his eyebrows knitting together.

The woman nodded.

This time the silence was broken by a small cry, followed by a loud sob. Kate broke into tears, clutching her head. Jason and Dick shared shocked glances, their eyes wide as saucepans.

Bruce bit his bottom lip as the doctor continued, ignoring the weeping girl. "We're admitting him. This is the best hospital in Gotham, we'll do what we can but his health is quite critical. Blake will stay here until he can recover." She explained before walking away.

Slowly, Dick moved up to the blonde as he began to pat her shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. You heard what the doctor said; they'll cure him." He assured, trying to stop her from crying.

In return, Kate shifted in her spot, surprising him as she threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest, and sobbing.

Though the blonde cringed when the blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms around her waist as his hands accidently landed on a bad bruise on her thin back, making her bite her lip. He began to console her, saying everything would be fine.

Her blue orbs looked at the calendar once again. 25th December, 2011. Her eyes narrowed;

_9 years left._

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

**Year 2012:**

Miss. Pricks glared at her 'student', her eyes focused on the small body lying on the concrete floor. Placing a hand on her hip, she clicked her tongue.

"Get up ya brat. The world's gonna tear ya up if ya act like a coward." She smirked, tapping her fingers on her desk as Kate got up from the ground.

The girl looked up at the woman with determined eyes rather than watery. She had gotten tired of crying. Standing up on her scratched legs, Kate scowled before pouncing on Miss. Pricks.

The old woman stepped aside, tripping the girl before grabbing a fist full of blonde hair making the fourteen year old cry out in pain. Kate screamed as she almost fell her golden hair being ripped out from her skull.

Miss. Pricks rolled her eyes. "Ya're getting better but ya still need ta practice." The woman smirked, slamming Kate's body against the wall.

The blonde jumped back on her feet and Miss. Pricks sent her an amused look. "Angry are we?" She taunted as Kate's jaw clenched.

Kate growled before throwing a punch at her. The grey-eyed woman grabbed her fist. "Good! Use that anger in your attacks." And with that the old woman twisted the blonde's arm causing another scream to erupt from her lips.

Biting her lower lip, Kate whirled around, releasing herself from _Mama P's _grip. As she raised her fist, a battle cry escaped her lips as she slammed it to the woman's nose.

Miss. Pricks was startled as she tumbled backwards, her wrinkle filled hands covering her bleeding nose. She looked up at the teen blonde who tossed her a grin.

A smirk played on her lips as Miss. Pricks looked down at Kate. "Not bad, Blondie."

Kate gave a laugh, showing blood stained teeth before looking aside, focusing her gaze on an imaginary figure. Her expressions suddenly hardened.

_8 years left._

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

**Year 2013:**

Quickly, she clamped her hands on her ears, trembling. "Please, please stop laughing." She begged. She curled up into a ball, whimpers escaping her lips. "Please you're scaring me! Please just stop laughing!" She cried out.

Her blue orbs fluttered open as she felt two small hands tug her thin yellow dress. Her eyes darted to the force and relief filled her body, only to find her younger brother.

Running a hand through her blonde hair, Kate cocked her head. "Are you alright Blake?" She asked, scooting the _three year old_ closer to her. Blake stared at her with chocolate brown eyes before giving a small squeak. "You were _cwining_." He said, making the 'r' a 'w'.

Kate resisted the urge to coo at the way he said it. "Yeah, I was just having a nightmare."She brushed some hair on his forehead. "I'm okay now. Go back to sleep," She assured him. Blake gave her a blank look before yawning and before she knew it, he was asleep.

A smile tugged her lips as she lay back down with him on the worn out mattress. A shiver ran down her spine as a picture of a red eyed clown formed in her head. She shook her head, turning to face her sleeping brother when her eyes landed on two familiar teddy bears that the three year old held.

_It had been two years since Dick and Jason had stopped visiting her._

Frowning, she yawned, cuddling her brother when something clicked her mind. A satisfied smirk made its way on her lips as she drifted back to sleep.

_7 years left._

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

**Year 2014:**

Four; four freaking years she had sent in the orphanage and now here she was standing infront of Bertha who was eyeing her from head to toe.

The sixteen year old wrapped her arms around herself, protectively before asking. "What is it Bertha?"

The elder girl grinned in response. "You know that all of us have turns in this Orphanage and all of us have to do our jobs." The brunette explained.

Kate's eyebrows knitted together. The sixteen year old blonde crossed her arms over her chest, looking worried. She was currently surrounded by a group of girls who were wearing quite revealing outfits than they should be wearing at the age.

The metal music was high, high enough to make a normal person's ear drums rip and the stench of whiskey and cigarettes were strong.

The other girls giggled, probably drunken when Bertha hushed them. Her eyes traveled over Kate's body. She had grown from the past four years; she wasn't the small twelve year old she had met; with her wavy blonde hair running down from her slim back to her hips, her sapphire blue eyes, small pink lips, the lovely dimples that kissed her cheeks and the creamy white skin.

_She was ready to be up for sale._

"You're gonna make us a fortune." Bertha laughed, cocking her out and grinning. Kate arched an eyebrow.

"So… you want me to be like you? AKA a whore?" Kate said in that cocky voice of hers. Bertha's grin grew even more. _Even her attitude had changed from shy to cocky._

The brunette laughed. "You can call it whatever you want but man! You are gonna get good customers."

Kate sighed. "I refuse." She answered.

The girls gave her a shocked look. Bertha's grin faded. "We don't want your opinion. You're bound to do what I say." She deadpanned.

Shrugging, Kate rolled her eyes. "Sorry but I refuse." She turned on her heel, walking away from them when she someone gripped her shoulder tightly.

Bertha didn't look pleased. "Do as I say or I'll beat the living crap out of you." She barked, digging her nails into her shoulder.

Kate smirked and before Bertha knew it, a hard kick was delivered to her stomach. A scream escaped her lips as she fell on her knees, clutching her stomach. The other girls stared at her, their eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

Kate huffed, propping her hands on her hips. "Does anyone else wanna 'command' me something?" She deadpanned, tossing quizzical looks to other girl who backed away from her.

"No one? Good!" Kate smiled, walking away from them as she waved her hand in the air. "If anyone needs me, I'll be tucking Blake in. G'night!" She said nonchalantly, ignoring the painful cries of Bertha from behind.

_6 years left._

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

**Year 2015:**

Kate walked through the streets of Gotham, a small hand bag hanging from her shoulder and two small roses in her hands. She mentally smiled, happy that Miss. Pricks was pleased with her so much that she was allowed to go out for a few hours without supervision.

A frown spread on her features then; Miss. Pricks couldn't think of her to runaway. And how could she runaway? When Blake was back at the Orphanage, and Mama P knew well that Kate would never try to escape without her younger brother.

A few minutes later, she entered Gotham Cemetery, her eyes searching for a name.

After a few minutes of searching, she finally found it. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the grave. She reached out for the gravestone and soon her fingers traced the words carved into it.

She could read them clearly. _A son, a brother and a friend, _Kate read them out before placing the two small roses on the grave. "I'm sorry he couldn't save you. But he never saves anyone." The seventeen year old sighed.

Cocking her head up, she could see the bat signal in the dark sky. Her eyes narrowed. "He can't save anyone." She growled.

Kate whipped her head back to the grave, giving a frown that turned into a sorry smile. She pulled out a small teddy bear from her bag; with a green bow tie around its neck. She looked back at the grave. The dead man's name slipped out from her mouth softly.

"Rest in Peace Jason Todd." She whispered, looking back at the bat signal.

_5 years left._

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

**Year 2016:**

He looked up at her with teary eyes, sniffing and she couldn't help but find his pink nose adorable. Six years ago, he was battling against cancer and now he was with her; alive. "Hey, hey, what happened?" Kate asked as the Blake sat into her lap.

"I had a dream." He said to her, slowly.

Kate wrapped her arms around him. "So…" She said, pinching his nose.

"I dreamt we went to a place where there were chocolate tress and an ice cream lake." Blake told her, smiling.

The blonde smiled. "So what's bad about that?"

Blake rested his head against her chest. "Then suddenly a scary clown came out of nowhere and tried to kill me," He exclaimed, clawing the air with his hands.

The eighteen year old felt a sharp stab in her chest. "Go on…" She told him to continue.

"And then I woke up." He squirmed into her lap even more. "Do you think he'll come to kill us?" The six year old questioned his elder sister, fear in his voice.

The blonde bit the inside's of her cheeks before laughing. "Yeah, he'll come…" She smiled, picking him up with ease.

"Really?" Blake sounded scared.

Kate gently placed him back on the mattress they had been sleeping on for the past six years. "Yeah, he'll come… annnnddd…" She began to tickle him.

"He'll tickle us to death." She smiled mischievously, tickling the brown haired boy who was laughing and giggling like crazy.

She brought her hands up to his face; tilting his head up to make his brown eyes meet blue. "I'll always protect you, Blake. No matter if that clown tries to murder us." She assured him, her voice smooth as honey.

Blake cocked his head, grinning. "Pinkie swear?" He held up his pinkie finger.

The blonde chuckled, wrapping her pinkie finger with his.

"Pinkie swear."

_4 years left._

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

**Year 2017:**

It was so familiar.

The metallic flavor in her mouth, it was familiar.

The teenage blonde blinked at Miss. Pricks with bloodlust features. The woman was crumpled into the side of the room, bleeding as she glared at her. The grey-eyed woman held a gun in her hand, its nose pointed towards the blue-eyed teen.

"After all I taught ya. This is what ya give me?!" Miss. Pricks screamed, her chest heaving badly.

Kate shrugged. "I'm nineteen now, I can do whatever I want. And I want to leave." She cocked her head, placing a hand on her hip. "And I'll fight for it if you won't let me." She added, scowling.

Miss. Pricks nostrils flared up. "Ya won't leave. Ya're gonna work fa me." She spat. "Or else I'll shoot ya freaki'n brains out!" She threatened, tightening the grip on her gun.

"I made ya what ya're today! If it weren't fa me. Ya would probably be killed by now! I gave ya life!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Anger ran through the blonde's body as she began to walk up to her. "You didn't give me anything. You just made my life a miserable hell hole." And in the blink of an eye, Kate snatched the gun from her hand.

"I'm gonna take my revenge. I'm gonna take all the revenges of those poor unfortunate girls." Kate barked, her eyes glaring daggers.

Her eyes changed from blue to a ruby red. "All those girls from which you took their childhood away, all those miserable souls who died in your hands," Kate's features changed, her canine's grew sharp, her hands began to dug deep into her palms, so deep that blood began to leak out of them.

Miss. Pricks screamed out for help, scooting away from the blood thirsty looking teenager. _Nobody was coming…_

Her eyes darted to her, her heart beating faster with every minute. "What? Scared?" Kate taunted, smiling as she took a step forward.

"Help!" Miss. Pricks screamed again. "You're a monster! Someone save me!" She cried out.

Kate took another step. "You know what? I'm not a monster. I'm a demon."

She leaned down to the panting woman. "And I'm gonna take you to hell," She whispered softly, before grabbing the woman's wrist.

_The blood curling scream seemed to be music to her ears._

_3 years left._

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

**Year 2018:**

Blake tightly held his sister's arm as she walked with him through the streets of Gotham. He looked up at Kate who smiled down at him. He then questionably looked at the suit case she was carrying with her.

A year had gone since Miss. Pricks had disappeared from the Orphanage due to an unknown reason. The police had looked everywhere for her and then they had found her; her dead but ripped body lying in a dumpster, near the Orphanage.

When asked what had happened to her, they all had said that they didn't know and that it was a mystery but he could vaguely remember her sister's enormous grin when they had heard of her death and when he'd asked her why was she so happy, she'd answered him by telling that they were gonna go to live somewhere else.

He didn't mind it really, he was happy to get away from the Orphanage where all the mean girls lived but he couldn't help but pout when another woman had replaced Miss. Pricks and truth be told, she was quite the opposite of the old care taker. He even remembered when Bertha and some other girls were taken by the police and when he had inquired why they had been taken, her sister had answered that he was too young to understand. _Whatever that meant?_

Any who, they still stayed there for a year and now his sister had found a home where they were gonna live. _Boy was he excited!_

"Whatch ya thinking, Blake?" Kate smirked as they walked into a street which he thought was called Crime Alley.

The boy shook his head. "Nothing," He answered her.

Soon, they reached a small house which wasn't in much of a good shape. The eight year old raised an eyebrow. "We're gonna live here?" He asked, biting his lip.

Kate looked at him over her shoulder before taking a key and opening the rusty door. "Yep…" She said, popping the 'p'.

She entered the house and her brother followed suit. It was a small house with old furniture and rugs. "How did you get this?" He asked her as she crouched down on the couch.

"I um… got it." She said bluntly, picking up the remote and clicking on the TV. He was surprised they had cable.

He opened his mouth to question more when she turned the channel to Cartoon Network. As if magic, his eyes were glued to the screen where a blue cat was chasing a brown mouse.

"Tom and Jerry!" He cheered happily, sitting beside his sister.

Kate grinned as she got up and took the suitcase. "I'm gonna see If I can get you in a proper school." She said to the boy who wasn't paying attention to her.

A laugh left her lips when she pulled out some papers from her pocket. Taking out her lighter, she began to burn them as she walked into the kitchen. She threw Miss. Pricks's house papers (that had now burnt into ashes) into the dustbin.

"The dead doesn't need a house." She mumbled, searching for something to eat.

_Two years left._

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

**Year 2019:**

Kate tapped her foot to the ground, counting the money she had gotten from stealing Miss. Pricks's locker and let's just say that Miss. Prick's was really rich.

It was night time. Blake was fast asleep upstairs and she sat infront of the TV, making plans for the future.

A huge sigh came from her mouth as she tugged a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. The money wasn't enough; the past year had gone good but now she needed get more. The food, Blake's school fee, the electricity bill and the medical treatment weren't going to pay themselves.

Kate leaned back into her couch, thinking. It was a good thing she'd taken private papers and that back in the Orphanage she was taught a few things other than fighting that now she was considered as an educated woman.

She turned on the TV relaxing herself when a news began to broadcast. She tossed the man an amused look.

"This is Cat Grant in Gotham City." The blonde woman introduced herself. "I am broadcasting live from Gotham Hospital where The Joker has killed thirteen people." Cat said, turning her head to a small hospital.

"Thankfully, Batman has captured the clown and he is now being sent to Arkham Asylum." She grimaced as the camera was focused on a white faced clown.

A shiver ran down her spine at the sight of the psychopath. "Captured him? That's all that idiot can do." She grumbled, sifting in her spot before rubbing her temples. "Things aren't getting better, they're getting worse." She growled, her eyes flashing red for a moment.

She looked up at the calendar.

_1 year left._

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

**Year 2020:**

"Please don't hurt my Mommy," A small boy cried out to a strange man. The man grinned as he brought the gun to his temple. "Alright, we'll kill you first." He and his fellows laughed as a gunshot could be heard after another.

The man looked down at the two dead bodies before exchanging smirks with his friends. "Well that was easy," He said, walking out from the house with a jewelry bag.

"That's right boss." The other man replied, smirking.

Suddenly, the man was kicked from behind, making him land on his face. "What the—"

The three goons turned to see a red head standing behind them.

Her fiery red hair tied in a ponytail that flowed down to her hips, she donned a scarlet red jacket with black leggings and an equally black undershirt, a tight red mini skirt that went up to her thighs and brown combat boots. Her grey eyes were covered by a red mask with black highlights and on both sides of her hips were two gun holders.

_But none of them seemed to notice the bright yellow stone that hung from her neck._

"Who the hell are you?" One of them screamed, taking out his gun. She cocked her head, not responding.

"We've asked you a question lady!" Another barked.

She separated her lips, her eyes glaring daggers. "Bloodlust," She clicked her tongue.

The men didn't wait as one of them shot a bullet her way; she stepped aside with speed before taking out her own gun and shooting him, right in the chest. The man gasped before collapsing on the ground, _lifeless._

"Fred!" The other man screamed when another shot was heard and his soul was taken away.

The leader stared at his partners, both lying on the cracked concrete ground; dead. He looked up to find the girl gone. He grabbed the bag from his dead friends' arms, trying to run when someone's punch was smacked against his nose.

Shrieking, he fell back on the ground. The girl stood infront of him, shaking her head.

He began to tremble. "P-please d-don't kill me," He seemed to beg. Bloodlust smiled as she grabbed his collar, yanking him up. "What about when you killed that boy? What happened then?" She questioned him, venom dripping from her words.

"I'm s-sorry. Please h-have m-mercy." She brought out a knife, placing it on his arm.

"Will you steal?" She asked him.

He shook his head, quivering. He screamed when she began to slice his arm.

"Will you murder?" She asked, again.

He shook his head, screaming as the knife began to dig deeper.

"Will you kill?" She inquired as crimson blood began to pool from his arm. "Oh No! No I WON'T! Please stop! Just STOP!" The goon began to cry, mourning as she threw him back to the ground.

"Don't you have a soul?" He choked out, his arm twisted at an odd angle. Bloodlust smiled before pulling out a gun and placing it on his temple.

"I do have a soul; a broken soul." She said gravely, pulling the trigger.

Her combat boots seemed to splash into the blood pooling out the men's bodies. She shrugged, taking the jewelry bag.

Cocking her head up, she could see the bat signal clearly. She gave out a huff as her eyes flashed red.

"Times up, Batman." She deadpanned.

* * *

**A\N: Ooooh… I hope that made sense to you guys XD If it didn't then ask me. Basically, these are the 'small' things that occurred when the Ten Years passed. I hope you guyz enjoyed it.**

**Sorry if an grammar mistakes : )  
Review and tell me your thoughts. Next chap are gonna spice things up bcz of some 'bat boys' ;)**


	5. Enchanted to Meet You

**A\N: Hi guys. I'm realllllly happy everyone's enjoying this! Though I just want to say that those who are only favoriting and following, you guys should try the cute little box at the end of every chapter ;) No seriously, guys review! It isn't nice just to read, follow and favorite but not review! So please try to review this time! **

**And to those who reviewed the last chapter: Thanks a lot. You guys are truly awesome readers! Virtual candy for all of you! :D**

**NOTE: I have never ever read a comic, all my knowledge of DC comes from cartoons, movies or fan fictions… so I'm sorry if you find something wrong but I always do research when I write about characters (I know, that's like stalking fiction people and some might say I'm crazy XD) But I still do…**

**One reviewer asked what timeline this is; this is '**Post Invasion'**. It's been four years since the Reach encounter. And yeah I'll be doing a pairing :D So… if you want to Kate to be with someone you like then just review the name! **

**Soooo… sorry for the long A\N. Please forgive me.**

* * *

**Alibird1: **Thanks a ton Dude! I hope you like this chapter :D

**IsaBean: **Here ya go… Hope you enjoy :3

**Pen Name Enter Here: **Here you are :-)

**HorsemanOTA: **You're reviews really make me smile! Enjoy…

**Piggythelaw: **Awww… you're making me blush! Thanks :D

**Nyxwolf: **Why thank you, dearie… Yep! I'll be doing a pairing, if you want her to be paired with someone review his name! :D Thanks… Oh and this is post Invasion.

**PainInSilence: **Yeah… he's screwed!

**Lord-of-Change: **There isn't much blood in this chapter but I hope you like it… Thanks a ton for your help. You rock!

**Without any further ado, enjoy:**

*****Silver Barrels: The name of an imported and expensive hand guns.

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

His fingers did a small tap dance on the crystal clear glass of the window. Cocking his head slightly, he peered outside; Gotham didn't look that bad when in Morning. He sighed before passing a hand through his raven black hair; he sat on the comfy seat of his office, lost in thought. Dick was not feeling whelmed, he was missing a certain speedster.

Shaking his head, he threw his hands over his glass table, blue eyes staring at the small picture frame; a picture of him and his redheaded best friend. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he stared at it.

It had been four years since Wally had been lost; died. He missed the speedster. He missed his goofy friend. Dick leaned back against his soft seat, thinking. A small grin tugged his lips as he remembered that how many girls who he had interviewed early this morning. Each and every one of them had their own glamour, their own spark. He'd even gotten some of their phone numbers.

Now Dick was a dog (quite like his father) and he couldn't count the number of girls he had been with.

You see, the Romanian _twenty three year old_ had held an interview for a _secretary_ this morning; that being most girls. And he had really enjoyed it but sadly, none of them approved for the seat. Now, he did not need a secretary; a thing that Bruce had told him over and over but the blue eyed young man had argued that every G.M had one so he must too and with those puppy dog eyes of his Bruce couldn't help but allow him.

He was checking his facebook when he heard a knock at his office door.

"Can I come in?" Came a feminine voice.

Dick didn't even look up from his Smartphone. "Yeah, come in." He replied.

The door slowly creaked open as young blonde woman stepped in, her eyes landing on Dick who was busy on his Smartphone. The girl walked closer before clearing her throat to get some attention.

Tilting his head up, Dick's eyes met similar blue ones. The blonde sent him a nervous smile.

Her eyes were a deep blue and her long golden hair was tied up in a loose ponytail that went down to her hips. Her clothes consisted of a black coat, white buttoned shirt with a black tie and simple black jeans like himself and for a minute he thought she was Artemis but her vibrant blue eyes didn't match the steely grey he had known his archer had.

The blonde gave a small smile. "Umm… I'm here for the interview." She said, sounding quite nervous.

Something clicked Dick's mind then; the blonde, she looked familiar as if he had known her but from where, now that he didn't remember.

"Are you going to interview me?" She asked, not liking the way he was lost in deep thought.

Dick nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Please, have a seat." He gestured towards the maroon chair infront of his glassed table.

She obliged, sitting on it quite cautiously. The raven haired young man sent her another doubtful look. She wasn't wearing a skirt… all the girls he had interviewed had worn them.

"I am so sorry for coming late. I know the interview for the job had stopped an hour earlier but I sort of got stuck—I am really, really sorry." She explained; her voice fast and the words mixing.

Dick shook his head, chuckling. "It's all whelmed. Don't worry I'll still take your interview." He assured, smiling when she looked relaxed.

"Now we'll start of slow. What's your name?" He asked, leaning against his chair, observing her.

The blonde gave him a smirk. "Katherine Flynn."

He knew that name but he didn't remember where he had heard it. Nodding, he asked further. "Well Katherine, can I see your CV?"

Kate looked over at him before handing the file filled with papers to him. Dick began to read, analyzing the information before handing it back.

Her name was Katherine Flynn, short for Kate. She was twenty two. Parents had gotten killed with seven (he had frowned at that). Lives in Crime Alley with younger brother. Crime Alley?

Dick tossed her a surprised look, not exactly believing that she lived in such a dangerous place. "You live in Crime Alley?" He inquired, flipping the pages of the folder.

"Yes," She answered, her eyebrows knitting together. "Is that wrong?"

"No, it's fine." Dick replied, frowning.

A lot of questions and answers were exchanged and Dick couldn't help but find that Kate had a lot of confidence; she wasn't like the other girls he'd just met, she was different and… incredibly familiar. She wasn't all giggly and shy, neither the way when she would smile at him looked forced (that or she was a good actor) and she seemed approving of the job.

Smiling from ear to ear, Dick handed back her CV. "It was nice to meet you, Kate." He smirked, using her nickname.

Kate gave him a worried look. "Do I get the job?" She inquired, worriedly.

The raven laughed, leaning back into his seat. "Yeah, you're hired as my personal assistant." And Dick was surprised at how she reacted.

Giving out a happy cheer, Kate jumped up from her seat, pushing her chair down, fist pumping the air as her loose pony tail rubber band released her golden locks that bounced down on her back. "I got the job! I-"She quickly pressed her lips shut before looking down at her 'boss' who was staring at her incredulously.

"Ahh…" She gave him a nervous smile as she pulled her chair back before sitting on it and grinning. "Umm… sorry about that," She laughed, tugging a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Dick cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "It's alright. We all get excited sometimes." Kate smiled in response.

She began to pull back her hair into a pony tail as she asked him. "When should I start?" She inquired, pulling her hair back.

Dick opened his mouth to answer before grinning. "You should keep your hair open. It looks good on you," He flashed her one of his heart fastening charm smile.

In return, Kate brought her lips into a small forced smile as her teeth grinded together. Though, she tied her hair into a pony tail nonetheless, ignoring the minor frown that Dick sent her way.

The twenty three year old continued, "You can start from tomorrow, sharp at six." He told her. "Aren't you going to sign my files?" Kate asked, leaning back in her seat.

Dick looked over the folder in her hands before smirking. "You know what? You can come to my house at two today. I'll sign your files there." He smirked, looking at her.

Kate frowned in response and he suddenly straightened in his seat. "What I mean to say is that I'm sort of really tired out by now, so you can come to Wayne Manor." He cleared her thoughts.

"And I can tell you that a friend of mine makes really good cookies." He added, chuckling slightly.

Kate nodded, grinning. After a small conversation she got up to leave. "Thanks a lot Mr. Grayson. I really needed this job." She tossed him a friendly smile, extending her arm for a hand shake.

Dick gave her a puzzled look before taking her _delicate_ hand and shaking it. "Please, call me Dick."

The blonde blinked at him.

Dick colored before laughing. "It's my nickname. The real name's Richard," He scratched his chin, smiling.

Kate laughed, understanding him. She walked up to the door, clutching the door knob. She looked over the raven sitting behind the table, his eyes locked on her.

"It was enchanting to meet you, Mr. Grayson." Kate gave the ebony a smile who happily returned it.

"It was enchanting to meet you too. Have a good day." Dick chuckled, giving his hand a wave. Kate gave a nod before closing the door behind her.

As she walked out of the building, she couldn't help but grin. She'd just gotten a job, a job in Wayne Industry, a job as the assistant of a young man whose Father was the richest man in whole Gotham.

_Blake was gonna be so happy!_

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Kate looked over a shop's window that gave her reflection. She stared at herself. She remembered the tall young female in the glass as a small orphaned child. Her hair wasn't so long back then nor her eyes held a sparkle when she in her past. She had changed but Kate believed that only her looks had changed. The fire inside her remained; the fire of revenge, hurt and anger always burnt inside her.

The grin on her face faded into a deep frown at the thoughts. That's when she felt something near her feet and her frown darkened into a scowl.

It was a small poster; a poster of Batman, the words '_Gotham's Hero' _written on it in bold letters.

A low growl came from her throat as she stamped her heeled shoe on it. _He was the reason, he wasn't enough, his ways were wrong... what she did was right, _Kate thought to herself, scowling deeply.

"Lame excuse for a hero," The blonde mumbled as she continued her way home.

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

She could feel her eyes widen as saucepans as her grip tightened on the small blue bag she was holding. Kate stared at Wayne Manor in awe. _It was huge!_

The blonde seemed to stare at it for a few seconds before snapping herself back to reality. She did a quick glance at herself, looking over her bright pink off shoulder tunic with a black bra that showed its strap over her shoulder and her skinny white jeans before walking through the enormous golden gate.

Adjusting her open hair, she pressed her finger against the door bell, mentally telling herself not to screw this up. A few seconds past when the double doors opened, revealing an old man with silver grey hair in a butler's costume.

He arched an eyebrow. "Can I help you miss?" He inquired in a fluent British accent.

Kate bit her tongue nervously before answering. "Yeah, um… Mr. Grayson invited me… It's a business thing."

The butler nodded, studying her. "What is your name?"

"Katherine Flynn. I'm sort of Mr. Grayson's secretary. Just joined this morning,"

The brown eyed man gave her another nod. "I'm sorry to say Miss. Katherine but Master Richard has gone somewhere with his friends." He told her.

The blue eyed girl frowned. "It's okay, I'll see him later." She cocked her head, turning on her heel when the butler asked her to stop.

She gave him a confused look. Alfred, however, continued. "Master Richard will be back soon. Do not leave," He opened the door wider. "Please, come in. It isn't nice to make a lady wait on a doorstep." He gestured her inside.

Smiling slightly, Kate began to follow the butler through the enormous hall. The blonde stared at everything in awe. It didn't look like a house; it looked more like a palace to her.

Her train of thoughts was stopped when Alfred looked over her and spoke. "You should wait here, Miss Katherine until Master Richard comes." Kate looked around just to find that they were in a living room.

She sat on the nice and soft sofa when the man whose name she believed was 'Alfred' told her. "Now Miss would you care to have some tea?" He inquired, looking down at her.

Kate raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Sure, if it doesn't trouble you." She smiled.

Alfred turned on his heel, walking away to the kitchen.

Having nothing to do now, Kate began to observe her surroundings and she couldn't help but think that how filthy rich these people were. A few minutes have passed when a loud thud came from behind the sofa. The blonde at once whipped her head to the source and she was surprised to see two boys trying to pin each other on the floor.

"Get off of me, Drake!" The younger one yelled, trying to pry away the elder ebony.

"Give me my Ipod back!" The elder one hissed, angrily. "It's mine!" The younger shouted, pushing him off. "Don't lie, Demon!" Came the other's reply.

Kate blinked at the too. The elder one was a dark black haired teen with bright blue eyes while the other was a small kid probably eleven or ten with the same appearance but with darker blue eyes.

She cocked an eyebrow, looking amused.

"That is mine! Get your filthy hands off of me," The younger hissed, finally getting up on his feet. "You stole it!" The teenager cried, pouncing on the boy.

The ten year old dodged him swiftly. "Tt. That all you got, Drake?" He snorted and his eyes met Kate then who was looking quite impressed by the 'show'.

"Who are you?" The small boy demanded, pointing his index finger at her and Kate raised an eyebrow.

The other boy got up; sending death glares at the younger one. "What are you takling ab—" And he saw Kate then.

Eyebrows knitting, together he walked up to her. "Um… hello but who are you and what're you doing here?" He asked, sternly.

Kate cocked her head before introducing herself and the reason why was she here. She was awarded by amused looks.

"Why does Grayson need a secretary? I also want to have one as well!" The younger boy scoffed, angrily.

The other ignored him as he raised his hand for a handshake. "Hi! I'm Tim and this little demo—I mean boy here is Damian, my brother." Tim smiled as Kate shook his hand.

"You two are brothers?" Kate inquired, smirking. Damian gave a sigh, "Unfortunately." Tim rolled his eyes before snatching his Ipad from Damian's hands.

Damian sent him a death glare. "Give it back, Drake." He hissed, tackling the elder boy to the ground and once again the fight started. Kate got up from her seat.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked the two boys currently rolling on the floor. "Take the upstairs one. To your left then right." Tim replied, not taking his eyes off the demon spawn.

Kate shrugged, taking the stairs and walking up.

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

_I am not lost, I am not lost, _Kate kept thinking to herself as she tried to find a restroom. "Okay, I'm lost." She sighed, frowning. She began opening doors, trying to find the bathroom.

"Nope, not this one." She said, closing a door. "Not this one either," She slammed a door shut again.

"How many rooms do these people have?!" She gave out a huff as she walked to another door.

Turning the door knob, she opened it and she was met by darkness. She raced her hands over the side wall, searching for a light switch. With a slight sound of a click, the room was filled with the white lights of the fluorescent tubes.

She cocked an eyebrow at the scene infront of her. Clothes were everywhere, T-shirts, jackets, pants, shorts, trousers and even empty pizza boxes and more smelly clothes. Disgusted by the room's appearance, the blonde turned around but quickly stopped and looked back at what she saw.

On the dressing table, lay two Silver Barrels*****, glinting because of the light falling on them.

Kate bit her bottom lip as she skipped over the dirty clothes to the dressing table, her eyes sparkling in awe. Gently, she picked the gun up, sweeping her eyes over it. Her fingers raced over the cold silver surface, making her lips stretch into a smirk. This gun was not ordinary; it was not available for civilians.

She brought the nozzle of the gun closer to her nose, sniffing and mentally saying that it was being used and that it wasn't for decoration. She even smelt kryptonite. The gun was laced with Kryptonite. She didn't know why it was; _unless, they were gonna use this against Superman; _she rolled her eyes at the thought.

The blonde looked into the mirror as she made a pose with the weapon in her hand and her smirk grew. She really needed this.

That's when she heard someone clear their throat making her startle. Whirling around, her eyes met something she was _not _expecting.

Leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his bare chest, stood a young man, his emerald eyes glaring daggers at her but she didn't notice that. Her eyes were too occupied as they scanned his bare chest, tracing and counting the number of muscles and abs. The only thing he wore was a pair of ripped blue jeans, a towel that hung from his neck and his black hair was damp. It wasn't hard to tell that he had taken a shower or had simply gone swimming.

Kate's cheeks flared up at his appearance and she felt the temperature rise around her. And her face flushed even more when she felt his blue green eyes wander over her body and stop at her chest for a second.

"Who are you?" He questioned her, not looking pleased. She opened her mouth to answer when he cut her off. "And what the hell are you doing in my room?!" He demanded, glaring at her.

She narrowed her eyes at his behavior. "I was looking for the bathroom," She tried to explain. "Oh really?" The ebony gave an unamused look. He walked into the room and looked around. "Well, I don't see a toilet anywhere." He growled.

Kate chewed her bottom lip, her gaze changing into a glare as well. "I was lost, I was trying to find one." She snapped.

"How can't I tell that you weren't trying to steal anything?" He challenged, taking a step forward. Kate's glare hardened as her grip tightened on the gun. "I am not a thief!" She yelled, offended.

In return, the black haired young man began to walk closer, a smirk plastered on his face which made the blonde's muscles tense up. Kate bit the insides of her cheeks, standing her ground. _If he was going to try something kinky she was not going to hold back._

He stopped on a step closer to her and the blue eyed girl could see he was taller than her. Her heart began to against her ribs as her jaw clenched. She looked into those apple green eyes before readying herself to attack when a quite familiar voice came.

"Hey Jay, have you seen my—" Dick didn't complete his sentence as he entered his brother's room, his appearance matching his brother's and he couldn't help but stare at the blonde who awarded him with a smile.

"Kate? What're you doing here?" He asked, grinning like a mad man as he walked up to her.

The girl frowned. "You sort of invited me, Mr. Grayson." She said, dryly.

Dick slapped the side of his forehead. "I am so sorry, I forgot… I hope you didn't have to wait too long." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kate resisted the urge to scowl but she smiled instead. "It's alright, I understand."

"How did you get to Jay's room anyway?" Dick asked with a laugh.

"I was looking for the bathroom and accidentally ended up here." She answered, giving a glare at the ebony standing next to her.

The ebony standing closer to her gave them both puzzled looks. "Dick, you know her?" He asked the blue eyed boy who nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, she's my secretary." Dick laughed, smacking the younger's am who sent him a dumb look. "What the hell do you need a secretary for?" He growled, glaring at him.

Kate sent the two amused looks. "Umm… is he your friend?" She inquired, tossing him a huge smile. Dick returned it.

He stood between the two who were having a glaring contest. "Kate meet my brother; Jason. Jason this is my personal assistant; Kate." He grinned, propping his hands on his hips.

The two, however, continued to glare at each other until Kate forced a grin. "It was enchanting to meet you, Jason." She said, pulling her hand out for him to shake.

Jason cocked his head, glare not even softening a bit. "Yeah, enchanted to meet you as well," He answered, harshly as he shook her hand before giving it a slight squeeze. "And that's Mr. Todd to you," He smirked as her face twisted into a scowl.

"Sure thing, Todd." She replied, smirking playfully and this time he scowled.

Rick grinned at both of them before wrapping an arm around Kate's shoulders. "Come on, Alfred's made his awesome cookies." But the blonde pulled away.

"Sorry Mr. Grayson but I need to head home now," She answered, sending an apologetic smile. The Romanian boy frowned. "You should at least have lunch," He insisted but the girl walked to the door frame, skipping over the bundles of smelly clothes.

"It's all good, I'll join from tomorrow." Kate said as she spun on her heel. "Good bye Mr. Grayson and Todd." She waved her hand.

Though, she stopped when Jason approached her, smirking. She cocked her head up. "Something wrong?" She gave a low growl.

And in return Jason extended his arm, opening his hand. "My gun," He smirked, pointing at the shot gun in her hands. Kate sent him a confused look before looking at her hand and biting her lower lip.

_She was still holding the damn but beautiful weapon._

She tossed it to him earning a grin as a response before spinning on her heel and walking downstairs, ignoring the old butler who was placing tea and other items on the table.

Jason rolled his green orbs before flipping the gun in the air, grabbing it and walking into his room. Dick however stood there confused at his brother's and assistant's actions.

_Did he miss something?_

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Kate grumbled as she walked through the streets of Crime Alley. In the next second, she flicked open her cell phone before entering a number.

"Hey, Blake. I'm heading home." She said, the phone pressed on her ear. "Can you get pizza on the way back?" Came a small voice on the other line.

Kate sighed. "Sorry Blake but I don't have any money on me right now,"

The ten year old pouted, "But I don't wanna have oat meal."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oat meals good for you, Blake. It's healthy for growing children." She tried to tell him. "It's not good if you eat it every day!" Blake said dryly on the other side.

The blonde shook her head, smirking. "I'll be there. Don't open the door for anyone." And with that she ended the call.

_Stupid rich people. Idiots can have everything they want._

The blonde scoffed when a piercing scream filled the atmosphere but it didn't seemed to scare her. Sighing, she walked along and that's when she found the source.

On the empty pathway, stood a man with greasy black hair and in his hands was a sharp knife, blood all over it. It didn't take long for her to see a body of an old man lying on the ground, blood spots tattered on his clothes. There also stood an old woman, who was crying for mercy.

Growling, Kate walked forward, without making the slightest sound.

"Give me the bag." The goon barked, trying to snatch the purse from the woman. "You killed my husband! Murderer! Murderer!" The old woman cried, screaming.

The man snatched the bag from her, licking his lips like a hungry wolf when he felt someone tap his shoulders. When he whirled around, he was awarded by a hard punch to the face causing him to fall on his back.

Kate slapped the knife away from his hands before slamming her high heeled shoe in to his groin making him scream in pain. Before the goon knew it, a gun was pointed towards him.

He looked up at her with fear filled eyes, biting back the screams that wanted to erupt from his mouth. "Let's see… we've got ourselves a new killer haven't we?" Kate smirked, her sapphire blue eyes flashing red for a brief second.

"So tell me, what do you say when you do something wrong?" She inquired, smiling slyly.

The goon quivered in response. Kate sighed before glaring. "What the hell do you say when you do something wrong?" She barked this time.

He looked over the gun the back at her before answering, "S-ssorry…" He stuttered, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "I can't hear you," Kate smirked, pressing the nozzle of the gun to his lips.

"Sorry," He replied.

And this time, she pushed the gun into his mouth, making him taste the metal and gun powder. "Say it again," She deadpanned.

"Showsy…" He choked out, tears slipping down his dirty cheeks as his voice was muffled.

Kate nodded before clicking the trigger. A gunshot filled the air as the man fell back on the ground, blood erupting from the back of his throat like a flood.

"Yeah, that's what you say," Kate smiled, pulling back her gun. She grabbed the bag from him before tossing it to the old woman whose eyes nearly popped out of her eye sockets.

"Here ya go Ma'am." She said with a shrug. The woman grabbed her bag before running away, screaming.

The blonde sighed before glancing at the dead body, blood pooling out from it. She knelt down to him, checking his pockets and she couldn't help but grin when she found 45$ and a silver laced wrist watch.

Clicking her cell phone open, she laughed. "Hey Blake! Guess what? I'm bringing pizza!"

And a chuckle escaped her lips when she heard a huge happy cry from the other side of the phone.

Kate looked over at Gotham and for some reason she felt convinced with herself.

* * *

**A\N: Did you guys like it? I enjoyed writing it :D This fic is getting a bit dark and rough**

**so hold on tight! Cause things are gonna get purr-ety ugly ;)**

**In the next chap: Bloodlust is gonna get a bigger spotlight than Kate!**

**If you've got the time then please do review! **


	6. Meeting the Red Bat

**A\N: I cannot believe I'm freaking writing this again! My brother, re-installed this without telling me and now, I have to write ALL of the previous chapter and I'm tryi'n my best not to hand him over to the Amazons who'll torture him to death! **

**Yeah, I'm purr-ety pissed! Thanks a ton to those who reviewed :D I always smile broadly cause of you guys, the major headache I'm having just smoothed down :D**

**One more thing; this fic is rated T for a reason. There might be slight references to High T cause come on! These are Bruce Wayne's sons we're talki'n about! XD**

**Thanks guys! I'm writing this while listening to Irresistible by One Direction and wow, it is good :) Now enough of my ranting and other stuff.**

* * *

**FEEDBACK TIME:**

**Animegal1357: **Lol, yeah… how can't they recognize her! But hey, they've met after nine years and I think tings skip your mind sometimes like me who doesn't even remember what I had in lunch yesterday!

**CrazyAuthorChick: **Well a lot of people had asked me that so I recommend you watch; Batman: Under The Red Hood asap ;P You see, Jason Todd was the second Robin killed by the Joker but he then he re-born because of the League of shadows… Thanks for reviewing. (Oh and sorry if this makes little sense to you!)

**HorsemanOTA: **So you want her to be with Jaybird? Sure thing! Thanks for reviewing and voting. Keep smiling!

**Nyxwolf: **Thank you, dearie! Yeah, Jason died but he's alive again because of the Lazarus pit. Please see; Batman: Under The Red Hood… :D

**Piggythelaw: **_I said a wait, wait… I feel my heart change… whenever you come around… the earth shakes; it's more than I can take… I think my feet just left the ground! _XD You're reviews make me smile so much, my face and lips begins to hurt sometimes! Thank you! Hmm… I've never liked oatmeal that much but I'll try using honey this time :3 Thanks again! Yeah, Dick and Jason… Mhmmm… ;) [P.S Sorry if the first part of my reply doesn't make sense]

**IsaBean: **Yeah, it's gonna be Dick or Jason… or a triangle! I like the triangle idea ;) Yup, Blake's alright! Thanks for reviewing :D

**Goofy Smart and Blonde-P: **Thank you…! Here's a new chap, dear.

**Lord-Of-Change: **I have no idea why I have this stupid smile on my face when I read your reviews, I like it though! I love your reviews but you keep asking for spoilers! *Pouts* Not fair! Please, please don't use the word '_flawless'_ I really hate that word! DX Once again, thanks for the fantastic ideas. Keep smiling :)

**PainInSilence: **Thaaaaaank you for reviewing! Have acookie (::)

**DEATHLIGHTMK2: **Thanks a ton for reviewing! Hmmm… *Wink wink… hint hint*

* * *

**DISCALIMER: If you guys would remember, in the first chap that is 'The Beginning of the End' I have clearly stated that I will not write a disclaimer in any of the other chapters but I'm still writing this one. *sighs* I, PrettyKitty also referred as PK don't own YJ, the song I used in piggythelaw's reply (it belongs to Talking Angela btw) and the blood ideas (which are giving to me by Lord-Of-Change. He's an awesome guy, check out his stories). I only own my boring OC and her little boring brother. :(**

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

The blonde ignored the small hands that pushed her back and the small voice that hadn't gone through puberty yet telling her to get up and anyway, Kate did not want to ruin her beauty sleep. Okay, maybe she had a tough patrol last night and she just wanted to sleep; something Blake didn't know about.

"Kate..." Blake said, trying to wake the blonde."Get up,"

Pulling the green bow tied teddy bear to her chest; Kate shifted to her other side making the brown haired boy frown. "Kate!"

Blake glanced at the broken alarm clock on his sister's side, sighing. "I'm gonna be late for school," He whined, shaking her arm. Kate finally, stirred.

"You can stay home," Kate muttered loud enough for him to hear as she snuggled into the warm mattress. Blake sighed, "You're gonna be late for work!" He reminded her.

The blue-eyed girl pushed herself up, pathetically looking at her younger brother when a warm smile made its way to her lips. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Looking at him as if he was the most beautiful creature on earth, Kate said, "You look so cute with your hair ruffled and D in your arms," She cooed, smiling.

Blake rolled his eyes in response before taking the green bow tied teddy bear from his sister. "You are really gonna be late," He said, grimacing.

Kate tossed him a smirk as she sprinted out from her bed and made her way to the bathroom, stretching and yawning.

Blake sent her a glance before placing the two teddies infront of him, sighing. "I have no idea if she even sleeps at night,"

He propped his elbows on his lap as he placed his chin in his hands, staring at them. "What do you guys thinks she even does?" He turned to the blue bow tied teddy bear.

"What do you think D?" He asked before looking at the green bow tied teddy bear. "And you J?"

He was awarded by silence.

Suddenly, Blake frowned, "Guys, I don't think she's Wonder Girl,"

The ten year old cocked his head at them.

"I know she's a _blonde_ but still!" He cried out.

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

Walking in to the kitchen, Blake shared a smile with his sister who was busy in cooking breakfast. The brown haired boy took his seat on the kitchen table as toast and a warm cup of milk was placed infront of him.

Blake frowned, "Can't we have pancakes?" Kate looked at him from over her shoulder, "Is today Sunday?" She raised a blonde eyebrow.

"No," Blake mumbled, blowing air out of his mouth. Kate sent him a smile as she turned her attention back in making herself some coffee.

The ten year old glared at the plate infront of him, "I'm starting to hate this food we call _bread _that I have to eat every day." He jabbed the slice of bread with a fork.

Kate gave a laugh, "I feel your pain,"

As Blake slowly consumed his breakfast, he cocked his head up, his chocolate brown eyes focusing on Kate who seemed to be humming a song.

"Say Sis," He began, taking a bite of bread.

"Hmm…" Came her voice.

"How'd your interview went?"

Kate frowned slightly before searching for a cup. "It was good," She answered, opening the front cabinet and peeking in.

Swallowing the bite, Blake inquired, "How was Wayne Manor?"

"Aha!" Kate smiled as she found a clean cup before placing in on the shelf. "Pretty sweet," She said, taking the lid of the pot on the stove only to find the water boiling.

"Did they recognize you?" Blake further questioned. Kate gritted her teeth together as she ran a hand through her golden hair, "No, they didn't." She frowned. "And I hope they don't." She added, grimly as she took a spoon out.

Blake cocked his head, "Aren't you gonna tell them?" He inquired from her.

The blonde shook her head. "I'll tell them when it's necessary," Kate answered as she threw in some sugar before sighing, "It's not like they even remember me or anything,"

The brown eyed boy remained silent before asking, "Didn't Dick recognize you?"

"Nope,"

A frown graced her features as the pot steamed up. "I also met Jason," She said sadly, pouring the boiling liquid into her cup.

Blake's eyes widened at that, "Jason? That guy you liked? Didn't he _die_ five years ago?" He exclaimed.

Raising an eyebrow, Kate sent him an amused look. "I don't like him, Blake." Kate snorted as she pondered on the _second_ part of his question.

The younger boy sent her a cheeky grin, "Then how come you sleep with J?" He questioned, snickering.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You sleep with D; do you hear me implying something?" She inquired, a smirk on her lips as her brother tossed her an uneasy look.

The blonde blew at her steaming cup of morning coffee before taking a quite large sip. Blake sent her an incredulous look, already knowing her answer.

"Doesn't that burn your tongue?"

The blue-eyed woman gave a shrug. "No. Temperature sort of doesn't have effect on me," She took another gulp of coffee.

Blake narrowed his eyes at his sister, "Hey Sis," Kate looked up at him, blue eyes meeting brown.

"You sure you're not _Wonder Girl_?"

And the blonde couldn't help but frown.

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

He was sure, really sure. Blake was sure his sister was Wonder Girl. He meant come on! That would explain why she wasn't at night sometimes, knew all those flips, could do gymnastics, the hot or cold weather didn't bother her and not to mention that boiling or sizzling food didn't seem to burn her tongue. Okay, maybe scratch the last part but he couldn't help but find it cool to have sister who was a superhero.

"What're you thinking about?" Kate smiled down at him, giving his hand a squeeze.

Blake narrowed his eyes, staring at her. "Nothing,"

Kate sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "For the last time Blake. I am not Wonder Girl," She snapped, glaring at her brother.

Blake scratched his chin, "Aren't you gonna do that flip thing-y?" He inquired, changing the topic.

"No Blake, you're gonna be late and…" She didn't even complete as two adorable brown eyes looked up at her and she felt her heart melt.

_Man, she hated it when he did that!_

The blonde rolled her eyes as she tightened the grip on the bag she was carrying. Giving her feet a slight push, she did a handstand on the ground before jumping over a green dumpster and sprinting up high enough to grab the pole that was on the road and without even panting, she swung in and out before flipping down infront of her brother who was grinning like a madman.

"That was so awesome!" Blake cheered, fist pumping the air. Kate smiled at him as she reached down and ruffled his hair.

"Mama P taught you that didn't she?" Blake smirked as Kate's features hardened. "What did I tell you about saying her name?" The blonde growled.

Blake suddenly became very aware of his surroundings. "Sorry," He at once apologized, looking up the young woman.

Kate sighed as she began to walk, "Just be careful next time." Blake smiled at her, walking along the pathway.

However, Kate's face twisted into a scowl as she gritted her teeth together, the memory of the woman who taught her what she was now in her mind.

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

"Are you listening to me, Jaybird?" Nightwing's voice echoed from his com-link making the former Robin groan.

"Of course, I can hear you idiot!" The Red Hood growled as he grappled to the other building.

Landing on it with grace, he pressed a finger against his communicator, "We're not allowed to call each other's names when on patrol," Red Hood reminded the elder ebony who gave a chuckle in response.

"I know you like being called that _Blue Jay_," The blue bird laughed as the red helmeted man rolled his eyes. "Shut up,"

He gave a bark as he began to skip over the buildings, trying to find some crime or anything that might get him busy. Nightwing shook his head on the other side.

"Work was great today! I didn't get bored this time," And Red Hood could literally see Nightwing grinning on the side. "You don't say? What happened?" He said in his most pathetic and 'I-don't-care' voice.

The acrobat answered him, "Me and Kate had a long talk about superheroes. She _hates B_atman! I mean come on, who hates Batman?" Nightwing smirked and the second former Robin nearly lost his balance.

"Kate?" Red Hood said the girl's name like a question. "Yeah, the blonde who came to our house yesterday?" Nightwing replied as his younger brother scowled remembering her.

Quirking an eyebrow, Nightwing continued. "You're still not mad about the room thing are you?"

The red bat frowned slightly as he blew air out from his mouth. "Yeah, I remember her." He said. "She tried to _steal _my gun," He added as Nightwing sighed.

"She didn't try to steal your gun, Jay."

"How do you even know? You weren't even there!"

"She talked to me about it,"

"So now you're gonna listen to some unknown chick instead of your brother?"

Silence followed before he replied, "Are you jealous?" Came a smug reply from the com-link.

Red Hood resisted the urge to face palm. "Why the hell would I be jealous?!" He questioned, angrily.

Before the blue-eyed man could answer Red Hood beat him too it. "Say, don't you get the feeling that we'd met her?" He asked him and Nightwing couldn't help but to agree.

All of a sudden, a bang of a gunshot roared through the air making Red Hood scowl. "Talk to you later," With that he ended the conversation.

The vigilante pulled out a grappling gun before shooting it and swinging himself to the other side. After a few minutes of running, he found something he wasn't expecting.

About eight to seven men lay on the concrete ground; the blood spilling from their bodies forming a bright red carpet over it. He sent them an unamused look before looking up and his eyes landed on a figure and he couldn't exactly believe what he saw.

She was a girl, seeming to be in her early twenties with a scarlet red pony tail that flowed down to her hips, she donned a black shirt with matching tight leggings over which she wore a shot red skirt, two gun holsters strapped to the either sides of her hips with a crimson red jacket.

Though, the thing that caught his attention was the metal baseball bat she held in her hand, its end tinted brown as a familiar thick red liquid dropped from it.

She swung the baseball bat high before slamming it down to the man's head. An audible crack with a high pitched scream of mercy made sure that the soul had left the human body, leaving a dead body in its wake.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled out to her, hands moving to his gun holders.

The red head turned around and the Red Hood was met by silver grey eyes. He narrowed his eyes, catching a glimpse of the _small golden stone _that hung from her neck.

Aiming his guns at her, he growled, "Who are you?" He demanded.

In return, the girl allowed her eyes to sweep over his body for a second when a grin spread across her lips. "Hey," She said casually as if they were meeting in a park.

"Lem'me guess," She smiled, propping her hands on her hips."Red Hood?" His name slipped from her tongue softly yet venomously.

The red helmeted vigilante lowered his guns, seeing that she didn't seem to go on battle mode. "I asked you something," Red Hood said sternly, fixing his eyes on her.

She grinned before giving a small bow as if she was about to perform a circus act. "Bloodlust," She smirked, placing her hands on her hips again.

Red Hood tossed her an unamused look. "I don't think pretty girls should have names like that." In response, Bloodlust laughed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," The female giggled, winking as she kicked something on the ground which landed infront of him.

And Jason didn't exactly feel whelmed when he found out that it was a _heart_, freshly ripped from one of the men's bodies. He could easily tell it as the organ was beating slightly.

"You can take it if you want," The red head smirked.

She tugged a strand of loose red hair behind her ear as she glanced at the blood pooled ground she was standing on. She looked over the dead bodies once more before throwing the baseball bat at him which he caught easily.

Bloodlust sent him a smile as she spun on her heel, "Mind cleani'n this up for me, sweetheart?" She waved her arm as she began to walk away.

That's when she felt someone grab her wrist tightly causing her to whip her head and all she saw was a red helmet. "You're coming with me!" Red Hood grimaced, pulling her with him.

"Sorry, I don't _come_ for anyone." She gave him a toothy smile. "But I may manage it for you," She winked, grinning like a madman.

Raising an eyebrow at her confidence, Red Hood smirked slightly. _Another Catwoman on our hands…_

He began to pull her away when she broke free from his grasp, scowling. "I have nothing against you Hood; you should mind your own business." She grimaced, narrowing her grey at him.

The second former Robin smirked. "Sorry toots but Gotham's Batman's city and he—" She cut him off.

"What idiot told you it's _his _city?!" Bloodlust snapped, anger rushing through her. "He can't even save anyone! I'm the one cleaning up this hellhole!" She barked and for a moment he could see the same anger in her eyes he once had.

Giving out a sigh, he walked towards her, skipping over the lifeless bodies. "Look, we'll help you out. You—"A curse vomited from his mouth as the female vigilante slammed her knee in his gut.

"Stay out of my way," Bloodlust deadpanned.

She spun on her heel, ready to leave when she was harshly pushed back by her shoulder. Even with the helmet on, Bloodlust could see Red Hood's eyes glare daggers at her.

Parting his lips, he warned her, "You _do not_ want me to hurt you," He hissed as his hand clenched into a fist.

Bloodlust narrowed her eyes before throwing a punch at his way. Red Hood dodged it quite easily. Cursing, she began to throw a shower of kicks and punches at him. However, he easily dodged them with a large smirk plastered on his face.

He tightly grabbed her wrists as he pulled her closer, "Man aren't you a rookie?" He chuckled as she tried to free herself.

Biting her bottom lip, she twisted around, releasing herself before starting to run. _It was a fight she knew she couldn't win. _She sprinted over the corner, pulling out what seemed to be an old grappling gun when a fist collided with her face causing her to fall back.

Bloodlust cocked her head up only to find a gun pointed at her forehead with a man wearing a red helmet and soon a scowl graced her features.

Red Hood tilted his head, smirking. "I guess I won," He teased and she couldn't help but huff.

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

Jason Todd had met a lot of strange people in his life but this was a case he didn't enjoy. He had no idea who she was but he was quite impressed by the number of men she'd killed single handedly. But the thought there were two things he founded disturbing.

One; he didn't like it how brutally she'd killed the men with their organs sticking out and their heads blown open. Some marks that he had analyzed were not made by a knife or gun rather they'd seemed to be made by _nails and teeth _with the burn marks made by fire but not your average fire. Some other kind he presumed.

Second; she was a girl! (It wasn't like girls couldn't do things but) girls were supposed to be the nice and kind hearted human beings. Maybe if he counted Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy no, but still he had his opinions, he shook his head. He needed to give Babs twenty bucks because of the bet they'd made that girls hardly killed.

"Let go of me!" Bloodlust demanded, struggling to free herself, slightly kicking her knee in his chest in the attempt.

The Red Hood rolled his eyes beneath the mask, not paying attention to the young woman he was carrying over his shoulder. "Shut up," He said before he was again jabbed in the chest with her knee. "Stop fidgeting!"

"Put me down!" She hissed, getting herself a headache because of the moving ground.

Another jab.

"I'll rip you into shreds—"

Jab.

"Feed you to the hyenas—"

Jab.

"Then carve your heart with a knife—"

Jab.

"**Put me down!**"

Gritting his teeth in anger, Red Hood roughly placed her down on the stony surface, giving her a murderous glare. "I should've gagged you," He mused as he eyed her menacingly.

Bloodlust glared back as she tried to open the rope that was tied around her hands and legs. She blew air from the side of her mouth, locking her eyes with him. "Untie me!" She cried out but the red bat clearly ignored her.

Taking a few steps away, the former boy wonder pressed a finger on his com-link. Bloodlust's ears perked up as she tried to listen to him but he was talking so slowly and softly she couldn't hear him. Red Hood crossed his arms over his chest as he glared down at her.

"You're gonna be sent to Arkhum," He told her.

Bloodlust snorted, "Keep on dreaming," She snapped as she tried to break the rope. "What's this thing made of?" She muttered under her breath as she tried to reach the sharp bladed knife hidden under her blouse but she couldn't.

_Great!_

She snapped her head at the helmeted man who was staring at her, arms crossed over his chest. _She needed time._

"So…" Bloodlust began, looking around as she tried to break free. "Aren't you going to ask me questions?" She inquired from him. Red Hood raised an eyebrow. "No," He stated simply, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Bloodlust narrowed her eyes. "Do you work for Batman?" She asked him. "That's none of your damn business." He growled. She felt her jaw clench and a sudden urge to stab him with a knife that's when her eyes fell on the sharp blade peeking out from his pocket.

She needed distraction, fast that is. "Hey, Hood." Bloodlust grinned as she shifted towards him. He sent her a quizzical look, telling her to continue.

"Are you single?" She blurted out in the sweetest voice she could copy. Red Hood narrowed her eyes at her and even with the mask on, she could feel him smirk.

However, he gave a laugh. "Nah, I like brunettes more than red heads," He grinned before thinking about his brother. "Though, I do know someone who likes red heads," He added, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Bloodlust frowned slightly before piping up, "How about _blondes_?" She questioned him and as a reply he simply shrugged.

A sigh escaped her lips as she continued, "So you're just gonna stand there until your 'friends' come and put me in jail?" She asked, frowning.

He nodded.

That's when she saw a packet of cigarettes dangling from his red jacket. Another idea popped up in her mind. "Can I have one?" She inquired from him.

Red Hood arched an eyebrow causing her to sigh. "Can I have a cigarette if you don't mind?" She cleared it out for him. The masked vigilante pulled the expensive packet of cigarettes he had bought while avoiding the gaze of Alfred.

"You smoke?" He asked, blinking.

Bloodlust rolled her eyes, "Of course, I don't smoke. I'm just asking you cause I wanna apply it as a _lipstick_," She sneered, sarcasm lacing her words.

Ignoring her comment, Red Hood took out the golden packet along with the knife that her eyes had been locked on. He walked up to her, the dagger held in his hand.

"Don't try something funny with me," He warned as he approached her. The red head batted her eye lashes at him, "I wanna _try_ a lot of things with you," She purred, looking at him with half lidded silver eyes.

Smirking, he knelt down to her as he placed the cigarette between her lips before lightening it up. Bloodlust narrowed her eyes when she flipped back, taking him off guard as her heeled combat boots collided with his lower jaw, sending him flying to the other side.

She landed on her feet as she grabbed the falling knife with her fingers and slicing the rope open, freeing herself. A smirk dancing on her lips, she pulled out a gun as she walked towards him.

Red Hood lay on the ground knowing full well if the helmet wasn't there to protect him; his jaw might've broken but the pain was still awful. And he was not expecting the hard kick which was delivered to his chest. A howl of curses escaped his throat as he pressed both of his hands to his bruised chest.

Bloodlust grinned, flipping the gun when it landed back in her palm. She brought the nozzle up to his chest, a cruel smile over her face.

"I would've kissed you good night but…" She trailed off, winking seductively.

"Sweet dreams," She snarled.

And the last thing Jason remembered was hearing the gun bang as black dots blurred his vision with Dick's voice echoing in his com-link.

* * *

_~Broken Souls~_

The rain poured down on her as thunder roared in the sky. The scarlet haired girl didn't seem to mind it at all as she stood infront of a grave, her stormy grey eyes staring at it. Lightening shot through the sky which was followed by an enormous thunder. The rain made her hair damp and stick to her body with her clothes.

_He died five years ago…_

She knew that, she did.

_He's walking around alive…_

Her veins began to pump because of a rush of blood.

_He wasn't dead…_

Biting her lower lip, Bloodlust stared at the grave before her. The words; _Jason Peter Todd_ carved into the tombstone. He was dead, he needed to be dead.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she ran a hand through her fiery red hair, loosening it from its tight pony tail and causing it to run down her back. She peeled off her mask, her silver eyes not leaving the grave for a single second.

She swallowed, looking around and making sure no one was seeing her; hesitantly, she yanked the _Glamour Charm_ off of her neck and in the blink of an eye, her crimson hair turned back to the _sunny blonde_ and her eyes formed the _bright blue orbs_, replacing the grey ones.

Kate bit her tongue as her gaze kept itself settled on the grave.

She used to come here whenever she would be free, she would come to his grave sometimes and tell him how her day went. She would tell him things she couldn't tell anyone not even Blake. She'd act as if he actually talked back to her and she'd laugh and smile like a lunatic.

She remembered him sometimes, how bright his green eyes were and even if he'd forgotten her she didn't. She never forgot him, Dick or Bruce and not even Alfred. He kept her company and made her loose the stress she got buried in everyday. And now she was here, standing there and feeling as if she was going to lose her sanity.

"Please," She prayed, whimpering as thunder rumbled. "Please be in there," She begged.

She kneeled down infront of the grave as her body shivered when a gust of wind blew. Spilling her wet hair around her shoulders and causing her to sneeze.

Kate allowed the bloodthirsty feeling to overcome her and as soon as she did, her nails sharpened as flames danced across her palms, her canines grew sharp, the ends of her ears get pointy like needles and her eyes matched the crimson blood she had spilled today.

She gave a growl, her hands dug into the wet muddy ground that formed Jason's grave. She began to dig, throwing out the mud and dirt and Kate was a hundred per cent sure she doesn't need a shovel for the job.

_Please be in there; please have your body inside…_ She kept praying.

Minutes past (and she doesn't care how much they did) she dug into the grave when she spotted something peering out. She cleared it away with her fingerless gloved hands; the dirt and mud littering and staining her knees, face and hands.

Finally that wooden box in which his body lay came infront of her and Kate swallowed again, leaning back before placing her hands in her lap. She stared at them, incredulously.

_Thinking, she just lost her sanity but didn't she lose it when she first killed?_

Collecting her courage and with one final prayer, she slammed her knuckles against the wooden chamber, breaking the seal that hid the dead body from the world. And with one swift movement, she threw the wooden door aside.

Her features changed back to normal as her heart skipped a beat and her lungs squeezed painfully due to the less supply of oxygen she'd inhaled. Her throat went dry and the world stopped for her as she clamped her dirty hands over her face.

A strangled sob escaped her throat as tears flowed down her dimpled cheeks. The grave, the funeral box, it was…

_Empty…_

* * *

**A\N: Major cliffhanger! Lol, I hope you all enjoyed it :) I skipped some scenes I wrote for this chap for the first time… before it got deleted :/ No asking for spoilers! No just NO! I am saying this to a 'specific person' who'll understand this purr-fectly. **

**Just review who you want Kate to be with, it's simple as that! Also, this fic focuses on Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood and Bloodlust. Other characters will appear when required.**

**Also, this fic will stay on T or High T if it has to. I do not do lemons so don't even think about it! *Looks at specific person whom I'm registering this too* **

**Really long A\N, I know but I need to make things clear. If you get confused ask me, ask what's confusing you just do not ask for spoilers ;) **

**Let me in your thoughts by reviewing :3 Thanks for reading, dearies!**

_*Glamour Charm: A magical necklace that changes ones outer appearance such that nobody can recognize him/her. _


End file.
